


Идеалист

by Jasherk



Series: Преобладающий тип мышления [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Melodrama, китовье масло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Стив Роджерс был найден полярниками в мире победившей ГИДРы. Оказавшись среди сопротивленцев, он пытается жить дальше в мире, который не имеет для него никакого смысла. Пытается найти утешение и любовь.А находит Зимнего Солдата.





	1. Сэм

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_  
_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_  
_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_  
_And carry you over to a new morning_

_Спи, сахарный, позволь мечты наполнят твои сны_  
_Как волнами нежного огня, который сбережёт тебя._  
_Спи, сладкий, дай твоим чувствам нахлынуть_  
_И сопровождать тебя до следующего утра._

_Poets of the Fall_

 

  
  


– Что делает тебя счастливым? – спросил Сэм.

У Сэма была очень красивая спина. Он вообще был от природы хорошо сложен , высокий, грациозно-мускулистый. Его трапециевидные мышцы были безупречны, как у статуи.

Белые ладони Стива касались темной кожи, как произведения искусства. Трепетно, деликатно, с уважением к труду человека, создавшего эту красоту.

Широчайшие мышцы ощущались буквально каменными. На них приходилась большая дополнительная нагрузка. Удивительные крылья Сэма были сделаны не из пыльцы, не из пуха.

Стив разминал узлы под кожей знакомыми движениями (движения были знакомые, а следы усталости, ежедневной привычной нагрузки – совсем другие).

– Стив? Ты не ответил.

– Я не знаю, Сэм.

Сэм понимающе хмыкнул.

Он был совсем не похож на Гейба. Но Стив смотрел на смуглую спину и ловил себя на том, что искал знакомые черты. Сэм получил отличное образование. Был умен. Может, и не говорил бегло на разных языках, но был так же хорошо воспитан. И деликатен, как Гейб. В чем-то главном. Как тот римский парень, вынимавший шипы из лапы льва, – единственный, кто вообще увидел, что удивительным образом восставший из пучины морской на помощь сопротивлению Капитан Америка… нет, может быть, не так уж и тяжело изранен. Но не в порядке.

Им снова потребовался несгибаемый символ. Он дал это Фьюри и его людям.

Люди верили.

Что ж, по меньшей мере, ему не приходилось убеждать их покупать облигации.

Ведь люди опять смотрели ему в рот.

Сэм оказался единственным, кто тихо спросил его, может ли он спать по ночам.

У Сэма были добрые глаза. На три четверти в них отражалась собственная боль от потери самого близкого человека. И еще на четверть – вина за эту потерю.

Нет, Стив мог смотреть ему в глаза. Он просто не хотел.

У Сэма было красивое лицо, красивая шея. Сэм вообще был красивый. Стив никогда не понимал, почему белый человек не должен признавать очевидной красоты представителей других рас. Красота всегда беспристрастна. И он был рад, что в этом новом времени (ужасном времени, где победила чертова ГИДРА) хотя бы на цвет кожи всем стало наплевать.

Как и на пол того, с кем ты спишь.

Будто чувствуя, что Стиву сложно, Сэм не оборачивался. Он только сделал полшага назад, прижавшись своей скульптурной спиной к груди Стива. Кожей к коже. Стив обнял его поперек груди, мягко погладил от подвздошной впадины вниз. Сэм тихо выдохнул и закинул голову ему на плечо.

Волосы у Сэма были совсем короткие. Как щетинка. Не жесткие, нет. (Но ошибиться было невозможно. Он пах совершенно иначе).

Тело Стива среагировало на чужую близость. На открытость. Доверие. На высказанную готовность разделить его одиночество.

Но внутри у него было пусто. Валькирия пикировала во льды. Поезд уносился слишком быстро. Темная фигурка исчезала в пропасти…

Стив не вздрогнул. Он просто застыл.

И не сразу понял, что Сэм что-то мягко говорит ему. Ощутил теплую надежную ладонь Сэма на своем запястье.

– Все в порядке, Стив. Мы на борту ЩИТа. Сейчас десять часов вечера. Операция прошла успешно. Мы никого не потеряли. Меня зовут Сэм Уилсон. Я в твоем отряде, помнишь? Горячий черный парень с крыльями? Сэм Уилсон.

– Помню, – тихо произнес Стив и поцеловал Сэма в плечо. Получилось как-то виновато. – Ты друг.

– Да, я твой друг, – повторил Сэм, и голос у него был такой понимающий. Стив не смог понять, больше грустный или сочувствующий.

– Прости, Сэм, – Стиву стало неловко. Неловко дальше прикасаться к красивому телу. Неловко внезапно отстраниться.

– Все в порядке. Я понимаю, – Сэм развернулся у него в руках, коротко прижался лбом к склоненному лбу Стива. – Поверь мне, я понимаю.

После уже Сэм разминал ему спину, и говорил, и говорил. Будто стремясь обернуть сознание Стива слоями стерильных бинтов. Дать ранам самим затянуться под их защитой. Спрятанным от чужих глаз. Если Стив закрывал глаза, в интонациях Сэма он слышит всегда продуманные шутки Гейба.

Стив навел справки. ЩИТ ничего не имел против. Гейба не стало уже больше тридцати лет назад. Его товарищ умер до того, как узнал, что их враг одержал победу.

Сэм мягко подсказал ему перевернуться на спину. Стив подчинился. Руки Сэма были внимательными, теплыми, скользкими от масла.

Когда Сэм лег на него сверху, своим рослым сильным гибким телом вдоль всего тела Стива, прижался пахом к паху, осторожно взял оба их члена своей правой рукой, Стив смотрел на него, но глаза Сэма были закрыты, брови изломаны почти в страдании (болезненной жажде ответного человеческого тепла).

– Можно? – тихо спросил Сэм.

– Можно, – ответил Стив и обеими руками огладил измученные мышцы его спины. Сэм застонал и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

Телу было механически приятно. Очень.

В груди было больно за Сэма. Очень.

Когда он с тихим всхлипом кончил, Стив осторожно убрал его руку и прошептал в мокрую шею:

– Все в порядке. Операция прошла успешно. Мы на борту. Сейчас одиннадцать часов. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Я твой командир. Я твой друг. Все в порядке, Сэм. Все хорошо.

Сэм сипло рассмеялся от его слов, пока Стив привычно дрочил себе, добиваясь физической разрядки.

Они оба прекрасно видели, что у них ничего не вышло.

«Ты заслуживаешь лучшего», – подумал Стив.

Сэм не остался ночевать. Уходя, он оставил Стиву бутылку мутноватого масла с неясной этикеткой.

– Припрячь. Отличная штука, на самом деле, – улыбаясь своей чудесной щербатой улыбкой, сказал он. – Ты бирку не читай, местный разлив. Натуральный экологически чистый продукт. Может, пригодится еще. И не только для спины.

«Наверняка найдутся те, кто не потащит в твою постель своих мертвецов», – говорил его открытый печальный взгляд.

Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Бутылка валялась в забвении и темноте почти целый год.

Пока Брок Рамлоу не взял ее без спроса.

 

Продолжение следует


	2. Брок Рамлоу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брок Рамлоу пытается любить Стива за двоих.

У Брока Рамлоу была впечатляющая спина. Великолепная, резная. И… будто карта места ведения боевых действий: изрытая траншеями шрамов, окопами, воронками взрывов по холмам мускулов, рекам жил, вниз к талии, к бедрам, по ногам. Отметины были как блеклые, так и другие, наоборот, темные или тревожно бурые. Чистыми росчерками стелились прямые следы от ножевых. Звездами и пятнами – от пулевых. Рваные, иззубренные – от осколочных. И, Стив прекрасно видел, не только от них.

Брок Рамлоу проник в его каюту без спросу и стоял, голый, спиной к нему.

На мощной оливковой шее ниже темного ежика волос блестел пот.

Стив невольно втянул ноздрями наполнивший тесное помещение терпкий запах азарта, возбуждения. С отчетливой яркой нотой адреналина.

Руки Брока были расслаблены вдоль тела, и в одной он держал чертову бутылку.

– Рамлоу, – Стив сам удивился, насколько холодно и бесстрастно прозвучал его голос. Ему ведь скорее даже нравился этот яростный, отчаянный человек, убедивший своих людей предать ГИДРу.

Перебежчик и командир перебежчиков. Дезертиров. Сложно было даже мысленно применить эти слова к людям, бойцам, перешедшим на заведомо менее выгодную сторону.

Фьюри до сих пор считал, что для этого подходит слово «лазутчики».

Но Стив всем сердцем верил, что это те несколько столкновений с Рамлоу и отрядом СТРАЙК, которые были у него в прошлом, смогли достаточно крепко заронить зерно сомнений в их неглупые головы.

Стив не приукрашивал в своих мыслях Рамлоу и его людей. У всех свои мотивы. У всех своя жизнь.

Жизнь Рамлоу была подробно прописана на его шкуре. Рамлоу ничего не скрывал. Рамлоу не стыдился себя.

– Вот, заглянул поблагодарить тебя за то, что все-таки вытащил нас с гауптвахты Фьюри, – плавное движение головы, выверенное, бойцовское, и Рамлоу блеснул на него жарким темным глазом. – И еще подтвердить свою готовность поступить под твое командование, мой капитан.

В его взгляде, в его позе было столько дерзкого вызова, что Стива как магнитом потянуло к нему.

Разворот его широких рельефных плеч был точно таким же вызывающим и наглым, как когда Рамлоу сошел с приземлившегося на борту их подлодки захваченного джета, ленивыми пинками подгоняя перед собой заложника-пилота. Когда, будто красуясь, поднял руки над головой, выставив вперед правое бедро. СТРАЙК сдался им, уверенно и достойно продемонстрировав при этом свою силу, умения и способности.

Что кривить душой: Рамлоу играл ва-банк. Не мог не понимать, что шансов, что СТРАЙК не перестреляют прямо там же, на палубе, было от силы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И продавал себя и СТРАЙК во всей красе.

– Ты мне ничего не должен. Вы все в любом случае уже под моим началом, – все так же подчеркнуто бесстрастно сказал Стив, медленно, тяжеловесно приближаясь к Рамлоу. Он бы хотел, чтобы его голос звучал иначе, но не выходило. – Не нужно ничего… подтверждать. Тем более таким способом.

– Тем лучше, – без колебаний оскалился Рамлоу. – Тогда отпразднуем.

Черная бездна во взгляде Рамлоу кипела и засасывала в свои глубины. В ней был все тот же вызов, и насмешка, и густая неприкрытая жажда, настолько искренняя и честная, что у Стива пересохло во рту в ответ. И тонкая, будто обожженная кайма страха по краю. Такого, за разоблачение которого бьют морду и имеют на это право. А под жаждой, страхом, дерзостью, вызовом, насмешкой, как туман на дне ущелья, стояла тоска.

Тоска стояла в тех, других глазах столько дней, столько месяцев. Изо дня в день, неизменно. Даже когда их встречали как победителей. Даже когда усмешка, улыбка, короткий дразнящий проблеск языка на губах отвлекали его от глаз, тоска была там. Даже когда они были вместе и ресницы трепетали на щеках в такт жарким вздохам, тоска таилась под веками. Он видел это теперь в своей памяти, как он мог не увидеть это тогда? Как мог быть глухим, слепым, будто новорожденный щенок, не замечая, что каждый миг крадет у них оставшееся время?

Тоска стояла в тех глазах вплоть до последнего мига…

Тоска звучала, как вой ветра в ущелье…

Он не хотел думать об этом.

Что угодно, чтоб не думать об этом.

От Рамлоу дразняще пряно пахло.

Стив мог выдержать его взгляд. Дело было не в этом. Он не хотел.

У кожи Рамлоу оказался манящий солоноватый вкус. Мышцы его шеи и плеча приятно отзывались под языком и зубами Стива.

От него пьянило, как в забытой юности от алкоголя. Вышибало все мысли. Хотелось ощупывать и сжимать его неуступчивое сильное тело руками. Прогибать под себя. На грани неподчинения. Дышать его запахом. Пропитаться его страстью. Гореть его огнем. Это оказалось легко.

Стив даже не понял, как и когда успел содрать с себя всю одежду и разуться. Но Рамлоу уже лежал животом на столе, подставляя холку под укусы и поцелуи. И внутри он был подготовлен заранее. Бесстыжий и жадный, раскрытый и скользкий. Там, внутри, он пылал еще жарче, чем снаружи. Будто черти уже прямо сейчас заживо варили его в своих котлах . Стив вжимался лбом ему в загривок и яростно, неудержимо долбился ему в нутро, слушая, как безумно колотится сердце в чужой груди.

Все получилось грубо и быстро. Как зверь, ведомый лишь запахом, вкусом, ощущением живого тела в своих руках (сильного, выносливого тела), душной хваткой его тугого, сжимающегося нутра, Стив рычал, кусал бугрящиеся у него под щекой мышцы и трахал, не помня в эти мгновения, ни кто он сам, ни кто с ним.

Без размышлений и колебаний спустил прямо в задницу и, повалившись сверху Рамлоу на спину, решительно довел его до разрядки размашисто беспощадными движениями руки на члене.

Рамлоу тихо хрипел прямо лицом в стол какие-то грязные словечки и крупно содрогался под ним.

Живой.

– Ты..?

– В порядке, Кэп, – разобрал он и потом услышал хриплый, чуточку дикий смех. – Покурить бы теперь!

– Ага, – бездумно согласился Стив и осторожно высвободился, также без размышлений, на всякий случай деловито проверив: нет, крови не было. Уже хорошо.

– Все в порядке, – только и повторил Брок, распрямляясь, казалось бы, почти без усилий. Все с той же хищной грацией. Стив по себе знал, какой ценой она иногда дается.

Рамлоу был гордый. Это неожиданно подкупало.

– Не знал, что ты куришь.

– Курил раньше, – признал Стив. Разговор казался глупым, как, наверное, любой разговор двух голых, на каком-то животном наваждении только что трахнувшихся людей.

Они помолчали. Стоять было глупо. Предложить присесть? У него был только один рабочий стул и дурацкая узкая откидная койка.

Рамлоу нахмурился, заметив и, вероятно, как-то по-своему истолковав его колебания. Снова жарко глянул в глаза, но почти сразу отвел взгляд.

– Кэп, я…

– Не надо, Брок. Я тебе верю, – Стив увидел, как литые плечи дрогнули, будто оборванным коротким смешком, и коротко сжал Рамлоу локоть. – Ты лучше, чем они думают. Ты даже лучше, чем сам про себя думаешь.

– Перестань, – фыркнул Рамлоу и вывернулся из-под ладони, попятился в сторону двери, где неожиданно аккуратной стопкой лежала его одежда. Взял сначала футболку, без тени неловкости или стеснения подтерся ей, скомкал и швырнул в пустую корзину для бумаг. И стал одеваться, вроде и не глядя в лицо, но то и дело обжигая своими темными страстными глазами. Своей хищной жаркой тоской.

– Рамлоу. Не приходи ко мне так больше, – спокойно сказал ему Стив. Рамлоу молча насмешливо ощерился в ответ, широко и бесстрашно. Но Стиву все равно вдруг стало стыдно и противно от собственных слов и самого себя. Это не должно было прозвучать так. Будто он вышвыривал Рамлоу за дверь после того, как только что поимел его. Еще не очень понимая, как теперь извиниться, Стив шагнул к Броку, и тот вдруг отступил на полшага, прижимаясь спиной к двери. Как если бы Стив мог ударить его теперь. Как если бы что-то подобное уже случалось в его жизни… Стив остановился, взглядом удерживая взгляд Рамлоу. – Прости. Я, в общем, не привык заниматься любовью без, ну, собственно, любви.

– Роджерс, – Рамлоу заметно расслабился, выразительно закатил глаза к потолку. – Не начинай. Не волнуйся, в подоле не принесу.

– Рамлоу. Я хотел сказать, в следующий раз давай хотя бы заранее согласуем планы, прежде чем все продолжится… без штанов. 

Брок все-таки был боевиком. Быстрый выпад вперед, и мокрый язык прошелся от ключицы Стива по шее вверх.

– Ладно. Оговорим, – с тихим торжеством только что не промурлыкал он, и Стив понял, что снова сделал что-то не так.

В следующий раз они тоже ничего не оговорили заранее. Просто когда их джет садился на палубу после очередного тяжелого задания, посмотрели друг на друга понимающе и жадно, и оба остались на борту, когда остальные сошли. В абсолютной темноте, поглотившей опущенную на технический уровень машину, вцепились друг в друга, целуя и кусая на порыве еще не схлынувшего боевого азарта и жадного желания жить. Брок казался заточенным в плоть огнем в его руках, от него ничего не стоило загореться в ответ. И когда он рухнул перед Роджерсом на колени, с сосредоточенной яростью раздирая ему ремень, Стив просто обхватил его рукой за затылок и трахнул в рот незамысловато и грубо.

Чтобы после поднять на ноги, развернуть, прижать спиной к своей груди, вжимаясь носом в ароматно пряную от пота мощную шею и просто сжать рукой собственный стояк Брока. Тот, очевидно, дрочил себе прямо в процессе, брюки были расстегнуты, налитый кровью член трепетал в захвате и уже густо тек на грани развязки. Стив даже ладонью провести не успел – Брок захрипел, прогнулся в его руках и кончил.

После они разошлись по своим делам, взаимно вполне довольные друг другом.

В третий раз они провели вместе целый вечер. Снова в каюте у Роджерса, поскольку Рамлоу и его люди квартировали в общем кубрике для боевого состава на двухъярусных койках вдоль переборок, что не очень-то способствовало налаживанию личной жизни.

Это было даже почти похоже на свидание. Они поели бурито с домашним пивом, поговорили для разнообразия не о целях, технике и бойцах. А потом Стив положил руку Рамлоу над коленом и мягко сдавил, однозначно показывая, что с официальной частью можно заканчивать. И Брок будто вскинулся, потянулся, раскрылся навстречу его рукам, вспыхивая сразу весь, без остатка. Будто вместе с одеждой сдирал с себя огнеупорный кожух, выпуская на волю языки открытого пламени.

Стив обещал себе в этот раз быть нежным. Но Брока, похоже, это не волновало. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он устроился верхом на бедрах прислонившегося спиной к стене Роджерса, подставляя свой загривок его поцелуям, и яростно, неустанно, зло имел себя Стивом. Будто выбивая этим из себя какую-то дурь. Которой не было места в их жизни.

В тот вечер Стив понял, что так резало его в этих отношениях в Броком. Их неравноценность. Он не считал допустимым для себя только брать. Но с Броком не получилось по-другому. Брок сам не допускал иного. И Стиву хотелось верить, что тот просто понимал, что Стив еще не готов.

Все встало на свои места очень скоро. Они наконец возвращались после одной из тяжелых, затяжных операций. Пока Стив разобрался со всеми делами, он даже не сразу сообразил, что именно было не так. И только сморгнув, будто просыпаясь ото сна, разом увидел всю картину. Рамлоу и Роллинз устроились отдельно ото всех в самом хвосте джета, едва ли не прячась от остальных за коробками снаряжения и грузов.

Брок сидел на скамье, измученно привалившись спиной к переборке. А его заместитель стоял перед ним на полу одном колене, держа в своих больших корявых руках разутую ступню Рамлоу с таким безмолвным восхищением и нежностью, будто хрустальную туфельку ему надеть собирался.

Стив Роджерс считал себя внимательным человеком. Он один раз уже горько ошибся, не увидев, не углядев вовремя, упустив… Пронзительный вой ветра в ущелье, эхо бесконечного крика. Даже горло перехватило, как он мог опять не заметить.

Роллинз вправлял Рамлоу вывихнутую щиколотку.

Джек Роллинз. Который без всякой сыворотки ни ростом, ни массой, ни боевой сноровкой особо не уступал Стиву Роджерсу. Могучий и молчаливый. Серьезный и вечно себе на уме. С некрасивым плоским широким лицом, которое не делали симпатичнее следы перенесенных увечий. С одним искусственным глазом, из-за чего казалось, что Джек немного косил. Эксперт по взрывчатке, снайпер, боец ближнего боя. Уже столько дней смотревший на капитана Роджерса с упрямым неодобрением. Державший широкую ступню Брока в своих ладонях, будто новорожденного ангела.

Они не разговаривали между собой, и Стив тоже ничего не сказал. Но Джек будто почуял его, повернулся и прямо посмотрел в глаза.

«Он достоин лучшего», – припечатал Стива его прямой бескомпромиссный взгляд. А потом Джек бесстрашно отвернулся от него и снизу вверх посмотрел на Брока.

«Ты достоин лучшего», – кричал его взгляд.

Брок молча закрыл глаза и отвернул лицо от них обоих. Вероятно, ему было просто слишком больно, чтобы тратить силы еще и на всю эту мелодраму.

Стив отступил и ушел, так ничего и не сказав.

Главное он увидел.

Целую вечность назад, когда дома и люди были большими, а он очень маленьким, хрупким и вечно больным, но очень конфликтным, он тоже сидел вот так, у черного входа за кухней в квартире Барнсов, на деревянном ларе, и самый лучший человек на свете стоял перед ним на коленях и вправлял ему щиколотку. Еще обманчиво нескладный, длиннорукий и долговязый, как многие подростки в тринадцать-четырнадцать лет, но уже почти пугающе красивый своей мягкой порочной красотой. Которую не портили ни рассаженная в драке бровь, ни разбитая скула. Баки тогда держал его полыхающую от боли ногу в своих ладонях вот так же нежно, и смотрел на Стива, как…

Хватит.

В тот день Стив решил, что не имеет смысла продолжать их отношения с Рамлоу. Он собирался поговорить с ним об этом, но у отряда СТРАЙК к тому времени уже начались и отдельные, полностью самостоятельные миссии (он сам отспорил их у Фьюри еще раньше), и он не успел. Прежде, чем все изменилось.

 

Продолжение следует


	3. Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ужаснее всего, что изначально он вовсе и не планировал участия в этой миссии. Это была операция группы Клинта. Почти мародерская. С целью добыть информацию и ресурсы с оставленной базы ГИДРы. Но Бартона как черт за ногу дернул дразнить Сэма, не слабо ли тому отправиться с ними в настоящий советский бункер. И неожиданно на это повелся Стив. Ему вдруг стало интересно.

Ужаснее всего, что изначально он вовсе и не планировал участия в этой миссии. Это была операция группы Клинта. Почти мародерская. С целью добыть информацию и ресурсы с оставленной базы ГИДРы. Но Бартона как черт за ногу дернул дразнить Сэма, не слабо ли тому отправиться с ними в настоящий советский бункер. И неожиданно на это повелся Стив. Ему вдруг стало интересно.

На самом деле, ему просто невмоготу было сидеть сложа руки, пока другие работали.

Да и мало ли что.

База на Крайнем Севере действительно оказалась брошенной.

Монолитно громоздкой, с облупившейся казенной краской коридоров и уныло железными дверями. Они нашли без особого пиетета брошенные архивы бумажных документов и записей. Массивно сложную, отталкивающего вида старую медицинскую технику. Еще какое-то оборудование. Пустой и холодный пищеблок. Пустые казармы и пустые камеры с железными остовами панцирных коек. Крематорий.

Они не ожидали найти на базе живых.

Когда Стива позвали и он спустился в тот ангар, первым, что его там встретило, стал отвратительный запах.

Черт. Если бы кто-то только посмел спорить с ним о, без сомнения, великих целях и общем положительном влиянии ГИДРы в масштабах человечества, Стив хотел бы швырнуть в лицо таким людям этот запах – мерзкую смесь из смрада протухшей человеческой плоти, гниения, окислившегося железа, засохшей мочи и обычной грязи немытых тел. Хайль ГИДРА, подавитесь!

Стив не знал, для чего изначально предназначался на этой базе такой огромный ангар. Вероятно, для каких-то габаритных машин, способных при необходимости прокопать подземный тоннель до Кремля. Теперь же он был просто завален отслужившей техникой, как брошенный склад.

И те клетки, в которых нашли трупы, однозначно не были задуманы для содержания людей. Метр пятьдесят в высоту на метр пятьдесят в длину на метр пятнадцать в ширину. С прутьями темного металла почти толщиной Стиву с запястье.

Но что было ужасней всего, в ангаре были живые. Стив почуял их сразу.

Сэм и Клинт без колебания пошли с ним дальше в глубину гигантской темной пещеры.

Первый пленник, которого они обнаружили…

Помощь пришла слишком поздно. И дело было даже не в воспаленных культях рук. В глазах человека уже не было ни тени разума.

У милосердия может быть много лиц. Не все они симпатичны.

Они пошли дальше. Стив шкурой чувствовал, что оставался еще кто-то живой.

И в последней клетке…

Нет. Это было просто невозможно.

Но несмотря даже на все эти патлы и бороду, отросшую до половины груди, как у Робинзона Крузо, это лицо… он просто не мог не узнать.

Небесный свод разверзся. Ангелы вострубили и запели хоралы. Ветер захлебнулся. Господь Бог нашел и дернул в проклятом поезде стоп-кран.

Стива будто парализовало от шока.

Рядом Клинт о чем-то говорил с Баки, хрипло ответившим ему по-русски.

Говорил с Баки... Господи, С БАКИ!

– Баки!

Не имело значения, как так вышло. Не имело значения, что происходящее противоречило здравому смыслу. Что так не могло быть на самом деле. Так было.

Бог сохранил Баки.

Вероятно, как смог.

Дальнейшее уже было заботой Стива.

И он действительно готов был разорвать эту поганую клетку голыми руками, но Клинт управился с замком, и Баки (Господи, Баки!) сам выбрался наружу. Выпрямился в лучах их фонарей. Такой… Боже, будто даже сейчас желая показать себя с лучшей стороны. Даже сейчас, когда он выглядел лишь немногим лучше, чем на том столе в лаборатории Золы. 

Господи, Баки!

Стив сгреб его, прижал к себе, прижал к себе всем своим существом (Господи, Баки!). Под драной громоздкой формой тот, казалось, состоял из одних костей. Тот замер, застыл в его руках, незнакомо и непривычно напряженный.

– Баки, это я! Я! Узнаешь меня?

– Ему тебя не видно. Успокойся, пусти его.

Клинт подсветил для Баки собственное лицо Стива фонариком.

Баки смотрел прямо. Смотрел серьезно, хмуро и жадно. Потом опустил глаза и совсем глухо произнес:

– Стив.

Мог ли разверзнуться свод небесный над сводом небесным? Теперь Стив был уверен, что мог.

Когда он снова крепко обнял, прижал к себе Баки, тот доверчиво навалился на него и все сразу стало, как надо. Стив заберет его отсюда. Стив заберет его.

Его существование вновь обретало смысл. У него был Баки.

Господи, спасибо тебе!

Позже, когда он раздевал и мыл Баки в маленькой душевой возле медблока, у Стива в груди сжималось от того, насколько все было ужасно. Но это, черт побери, не имело никакого значения, раз его Баки был жив. Ничего важнее не было в мире. Они все исправят. Они все наверстают.

Баки!

Баки послушно подставлялся под его руки, послушно доверчиво давал мыть себя, полоскать свои немыслимо отросшие волосы. Брить лицо. От него так жутко мало осталось. Будто его всего целиком перемололо проклятыми челюстями смерти. И все равно… для Стива не было и не могло быть никого прекрасней на этом свете.

Он готов был на колени упасть перед Баки. Просто обнять его руками и зарыться лицом в его впалый живот. Обнимать и шептать: «Спасибо, спасибо за то, что ты жив».

Баки внимательно, сосредоточенно наблюдал за ним. Будто бы сам не до конца мог поверить в происходящее. Он выглядел за гранью усталости и голода. Он выглядел изможденным. Его Баки!

Теперь казалось диким, что когда-то он мог стесняться Баки, когда тому случалось мыть его во время болезней. Даже не стесняться, хуже. Подозревать его во лжи. В том, что Баки кривил душой, убеждая его, что для него не имеет разницы, как Стив выглядит, если это Стив. Ему казалось, Баки должно было быть противно.

Как он мог быть настолько глуп и близорук, чтоб даже в мыслях допустить подобное?

Не мог любимый человек вызывать ничего, кроме любви, как бы ни выглядел, что бы с ним ни случилось. Ведь это Баки!

Судьба сыграла с ними исключительно суровую шутку, швырнув в лицо Стиву его же заблуждения таким немыслимо жестоким образом.

Баки не должен был платить за его глупость. Так несоразмерно платить за то, чтобы он смог воочию убедиться, как нелепы были его юношеские заблуждения.

Баки! Баки заслуживал всего самого лучшего в этой жизни! Всего. Всегда.

Когда у Баки, которого он вытирал бумажными полотенцами, ослабели ноги, и он с доверчивой простотой осел прямо на Стива (уже второй раз теряя сознание с момента их воссоединения), тот осторожно поднял его на руки. Как с самого начала хотел принести его на борт ЩИТа. Так, чтобы все эти люди сразу же поняли. Предъявить его так прямо перед око Фьюри, чтобы сразу поставить все точки над «i».

Стиву было даже стыдно от того, с какой радостью он внес Баки на руках пока что в кабинет Хелен Чо. Чуть побледневшей и не характерно для самой себя засуетившейся так, будто бы Стив хотел этим обвинить ее в том, что она сразу же не пустила их в смотровую, таким образом демонстрируя ей, насколько плохо было Баки по-настоящему. 

Самому Баки это точно бы не понравилось. Баки не одобрил бы всего этого.

После, действительно, явился Фьюри, и очень быстро вывел Стива из себя.

Но если еще полгода назад Стив, скрепя сердце, согласился с необходимостью предварительной проверки переметнувшихся бойцов ГИДРы, о каком вообще «содержании под стражей» сейчас могла идти речь? Стив уже начинал удивляться, как Фьюри его самого не прогнал на всякий случай через несколько месяцев изоляции и перекрестных допросов на предмет выявления тайной вербовки ГИДРой.

Баки он им пальцем тронуть не даст.

Если они сами такие слепые.

У него были более актуальные проблемы.

Баки был пугающе слаб, измучен и голоден. Вот и все, что пока волновало Стива.

Теперь. Когда Баки был снова жив и рядом.

Впрочем, держался он удивительно хорошо. После капельницы снова заметно ожил. С прежним жадным любопытством осматривался в коридорах подлодки, заранее повеселел в столовой и так пленительно строил глазки поварихе, что у Стива потеплело на душе.

После Аззано было так больно видеть, что война и плен сделали с его Баки.

Но теперь Стив видел совсем другое. Ни война, ни плен, ни весь пережитый ужас не изменили его Баки в глубинно главном: умении радоваться простым вещам.

Было немного тревожно от того, что Баки только слушал, не отвечая, возможно, ему тяжело было говорить. Но, когда Стив наконец привел его в свою каюту, не прошло и трех минут, и он снова услышал голос Баки. Тот согласился с ним, что койка, действительно, очень узкая, и тут же неловко замолчал, будто сожалея о сказанном.

Его бойкий на язык любитель острить и подкалывать Баки смотрел на него так, будто мысленно ругал себя за то, что вообще открыл рот.

Но он был жив! Он был здесь. Живой.

Стив не мог и не хотел сдерживаться. Он сграбастал Баки, прижал его к себе крепко-крепко. Тот сначала снова напрягся, но через минуту сам охотно прильнул к нему, расслабился в его руках. Узнавая.

Его Баки. ЕГО БАКИ! Вернувшийся с того света.

Стива буквально физически трясло от невозможности происходящего чуда.

Баки был жив. Он был теплый в своей колючей новой тельняшке. Такой страшно худой и забавно лохматый с этими непривычно длинными волосами. С непривычно серьезным озадаченным выражением на лице.

Стива просто распирало от облегчения, чувства радости. От любви.

Оно так и рвалось из него наружу. Он будто сам был мертвым без Баки и воскрес лишь поняв, что тот жив. Ему больше ничего не было нужно. Он был счастлив. Так счастлив! Он нестерпимо любил Баки. Никогда еще он не ощущал этого так всеобъемлюще и так остро.

Он просто не мог молчать:

— Я так люблю тебя, Баки. Господи, я так люблю тебя!

И Баки улыбнулся ему. Так знакомо, открыто и радостно. С явным облегчением, будто бы без этих слов мог еще сомневаться в чувствах Стива.

Баки чуть отклонился в его руках, снова, как в душевой, с неприкрытым любованием посмотрел на его лицо, дразняще выгнул бровь и сам подался вперед:

— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, — прошептал он и прикусил Стива за ухо. — Раздевайся. Давай уже сделаем это.

Он был все такой же бесстыжий. Стив все так же нестерпимо хотел его.

Как три года назад на Западном фронте, когда Баки так же знающе лукаво улыбался ему и при любой подвернувшейся возможности умудрялся находить укромные местечки, где они жадно, и яростно, и нежно, и искренне набрасывались друг на друга. Впрочем, набрасывался почти всегда Стив. Баки не то чтобы предпочитал нижнюю позицию, скорее просто даже в этом был гедонистом и любил, чтоб его любили.

Но сейчас он ведь был совсем слаб.

— Бак, ты уверен, что стоит? Когда ты в таком состоянии…

Начавший уже стаскивать через голову тельняшку Баки посмотрел на него шокировано и недовольно:

– Стив.

И ему даже больше ничего говорить было не надо. Все будет так, как он хочет.

Стив снова притянул его к себе, помогая стащить тельняшку и, наконец-то, впервые с войны поцеловал в губы. Стив не мог похвастаться тем, что особо умел целоваться. Но целовать Баки – это было нечто особенное. Это было сразу как секс. Он забывал себя и растворялся в другом. Не зная, что делает, а будто душой целуя Баки в душу. Все тело пело, и голова кружилась от удовольствия.

Баки ответил сразу же, как и всегда. И повис на нем, горячий и возбужденный. И, господи, все это было так правильно.

Пока он еще мог соображать, Стив достал с полки на стене свернутое одеяло, привычно расстелил его на полу. Усадил на него Баки, разделся. Дал ему воды и наклонился достать смазку. В пластиковой бутылке предательски блеснула ровно половина оставшегося содержимого.

Прежде чем они успеют начать, он должен был сказать Баки. Баки имел право знать, что он не был верен. Стив не хотел, чтобы Баки потом сожалел об их близости, узнав про Сэма и Брока. Баки имел право сам решить, хочет ли он Стива после всего.

Стив не собирался оправдываться или выгораживать себя, но стоило открыть рот, и у него получилось:

— Баки. После того, как меня откопали, я… я и представить не мог, что ты жив. В общем, у меня был секс с другими мужчинами. Один раз с Сэмом, – и вот как объяснить Баки про Рамлоу? – И несколько раз еще с одним человеком. Вот так. Ну, что скажешь?

Стив не знал, как правильно признаваться в таком, потому что никогда не допускал и мысли, что вообще может изменить Баки.

Баки смотрел на него широко раскрытыми ясными глазами. Смотрел сначала растерянно, потом чуть нахмурился, почти недовольно, но и озадаченно одновременно, и, разом будто отметая все прочь, просто отставил в сторону бутылку с водой, коротко облизнулся и улыбнулся ему.

— А разве это важно? — Баки выскользнул из штанов и совсем нагой, на четвереньках двинулся к нему по одеялу. — Ты же хотел любить меня. Так люби.

Баки. Баки разом прощал и принимал его обратно со всеми его ошибками.

– Баки, господи, и чем я только заслужил тебя? – Стив рухнул на колени, навстречу его рукам, сплетаясь с Баки телами, целуя, лаская беспорядочно, гладя руками везде, до куда мог дотянуться. Баки, это был его Баки! Баки!

Низко, протяжно взвыл сигнал на погружение, но Стив, наверное, и вовсе не обратил бы на него внимания, осыпая поцелуями так страшно ввалившийся живот Баки, если бы тот не заговорил вдруг почти что мечтательно, вспоминая, как они трахались однажды в лесу под звуки воздушной тревоги. И, чувствуя ладонь Баки у себя на затылке, Стиву хотелось изо всей силы обнять его тощие бедра, прижать к себе крепко-накрепко, чтобы уже ничто не могло вырвать Баки из его рук. И Баки (живой, живой Баки!) дразнил его, забавляясь его сентиментальностью, и тело Баки так знакомо трепетало и поначалу чуть противилось прикосновениям пальцев, чтобы после жарко обхватить, принимая внутрь. И было бы просто глупо не взять у него в рот. Баки ахнул, растерянно и мягко, и положил ладонь Стиву на затылок. Боже, Баки все так же любил и хотел его. Стив на все был готов ради него. Он хотел, чтобы Баки кончил, прежде чем все зайдет дальше, но Баки так пылал, судорожно ерзая на его пальцах, что, когда он еще и попросил вслух, Стив просто не нашел в себе сил спорить с ним.

Баки смотрел на него пьяными сияющими глазами и, когда Стив наклонился над ним, одновременно прижимая свой скользкий от смазки член к отверстию ануса, обнял его обеими руками за плечи, доверчиво и надежно.

И Стив взял его. Непреклонно, неотвратимо. Как мог, плавно и нежно. Всеми силами стараясь держать в узде свою звериную жажду. Прислушиваться к Баки. Утешать, успокаивать его.

Баки был адски тугим. Наверно, таким же, как в их первый раз. Его любимый, его Баки.

— Тише, тише, передохни, Бак. Ты просто отвык. Семьдесят лет прошло, немудрено отвыкнуть.

Баки улыбнулся и чмокнул его в кончик носа, будто посмеиваясь про себя над Стивом. Выдохнул и разом как-то расслабился внутри.

— Эй, я не лопну тут от твоей страшной пиписьки, – поддел он Стива, будто им снова было лет по десять, и он уже в десять раз больше Стива знал о жизни и сексе. Запрокинул голову назад, дразняще демонстрируя шею. – Давай, покажи мне, как ты соскучился, Стиви.

Никто не называл его так, кроме Баки. Никто… никогда. Никто больше не был ему так неописуемо близок. Никто больше не был так НУЖЕН. Страшно было даже подумать, что все могло оказаться какой-то иллюзией, дикой фантазией, просто бредом. Но жаркое тело Баки крепко сжимало его внутри. Руки Баки – живая правая и протез левой – надежно лежали у него на спине, и весь Баки был под ним, такой тощий и костлявый. Обнимал его всем собой, удерживая в реальности. Самый родной!

Стиву выть хотелось от острой радости. Вместо этого он начал трахать, и завыл Баки.

И ничего не осталось, кроме ощущения его близости, так остро желанной, так необходимой. Боже, как он мог быть без Баки? Как он мог думать, что сможет как-то без Баки?

Стиву надо было сразу и все. Сжать крепче, еще крепче (и Баки сам обхватывает его бедра ногами в ответ), надышаться им, захлебнуться его запахом, слышать его дыхание, его голос, ощущать только его. Любить так, чтобы стать с ним одним телом. Совсем. Навсегда.

— Баки! Баки! Родной! Боже! Я не могу, – изнемогая шептал он и почти умолял: – Кончишь со мной? Пожалуйста, кончи со мной. О, боже, Баки!

– Дааааааааааа! – всем телом, всем существом откликнулся тот. И Стива с головой накрыло чувством безмерной благодарности.

Баки! Его Баки кончал в его руке и кричал, и Стив сорвался следом за ним.

После он лежал на боку, устроив обмякшего Баки рядом с собой так, чтобы не наваливаться на него всей массой, и просто дышал. Вдыхал их смешавшиеся запахи. И думал о том, как он счастлив. Трогал тяжелую железную руку так осторожно, будто мог неловким прикосновением разбудить Баки, гладил гладкие твердые пластины. Просто не в состоянии до сих пор осознать случившееся чудо.

Баки, живой! Боже, боже, спасибо!

Ему не было страшно от того, что Баки, похоже, опять потерял сознание. Когда им случалось урвать немного времени для себя на войне, они зачастую оба были такими уставшими, что Баки засыпал сразу же после секса, кажется, прямо в момент оргазма проваливаясь в глубокий неверный сон. Как отключался. Стив в то время чаще всего отрубался следом.

Но сейчас ему было дико упустить и мгновенье рядом с Баки. И все же он отлучился на минуту, чтобы намочить теплой водой бумажные полотенца, и вытер ими живот и пах Баки, прежде чем завернуть его в одеяло. Все больше смелея, Стив расчесывал пальцами его отросшие волосы, убирая их с шеи и лица.

Баки был настоящий. Был здесь! Господи! Не важно, как это получилось. Он здесь! Боже, спасибо!

Стив закрыл глаза ладонью и понял, что его трясет от эмоций. Надо было собраться. Взять себя в руки.

Пока он читал инструкции доктора Чо, Баки начал шевелиться в одеяле, потом вопросительно взглянул на него с пола, немного мутными, но внимательными глазами. Как раз вовремя: Стив все равно собирался будить его, чтобы покормить.

– Отлично! Тебе пора поесть.

И Баки ему улыбнулся.

 

Продолжение следует


	4. Стив и Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стоило признать, Баки действительно сильно изменился за годы в плену (Стиву до сих пор трудно было даже в мыслях сказать: «десятилетия в плену», «больше двух третей века в плену»). Но все равно прогнозы Брюса касательно последствий травмирующих воздействий на мозг Баки казались Стиву чересчур мрачными.

Стоило признать, Баки действительно сильно изменился за годы в плену (Стиву до сих пор трудно было даже в мыслях сказать: «десятилетия в плену», «больше двух третей века в плену»). Но все равно прогнозы Брюса касательно последствий травмирующих воздействий на мозг Баки казались Стиву чересчур мрачными.

Баки с удовольствием ел все, что ему было можно, охотно улыбался, мягко подкалывал Стива с такой замечательной снисходительно-ласковой улыбкой на губах и в уголках глаз. С любопытством смотрел книги Стива.

И при этом почти не пытался поладить с другими участниками сопротивления. Не стремился, как раньше, знакомиться, общаться, обзаводиться кучей знакомых. Он ни с кем не хотел сближаться и удивительно, как умудрился поладить с Бартоном. Возможно, потому, что они общались, практически обходясь без слов. Женщины, против обыкновения, в принципе не привлекали внимания Баки. Кажется, и в этом плане ему вполне хватало одного Стива.

Секса у них было много. Если бы Стив имел представление о том, сколько секса в жизни тридцатилетних мужчин считается нормой, он бы не поверил этой информации сразу по двум причинам: ведь как-то же он умудрялся обходиться вообще почти без секса в течении нескольких лет без Баки, теперь же он хотел Баки практически непрерывно, мгновенно откликаясь на любые его провокации. Да и Баки со своей стороны, кажется, стремился свести к сексу буквально все. Стив не находил это странным, он и сам ужасно скучал.

Что ж, хотя бы Сэм был достаточно тактичен, чтобы, когда Стив попытался узнать у него, где тот достал смазку, просто отвести его в хранилище, где, выслушав от недовольной немки-кладовщицы указания в следующий раз приходить со своей тарой, показать ему массивную бочку, откуда можно было самостоятельно наливать китовое масло.

Не задавая вопросов, Баки вздыхал довольно, охотно ласкался, нежился, отзывался на прикосновения, а после крепко засыпал у Стива в руках.

По началу Стив старался читать документы с сибирской базы так, чтобы Баки не видел этого. Но Баки оставался настолько безразличен к ним, когда заставал Стива за этим занятием, что Стив быстро отказался от несвойственных ему игр в секретность.

Искреннее равнодушие Баки к собственной истории, вероятнее всего, объяснялось диссоциацией, о которой говорил Брюс. И если разум Баки выбрал такую технику, чтоб защитить себя, Стив не видел в ней ничего ужасного. Главное, что ему так было легче. Просто не думать обо всем этом как о чем-то, что происходило с тобой. Чем не вариант самозащиты?

К тому же ранние сводки шли исключительно в машинописном и рукописном виде, преимущественно на русском языке с редкими вставками на немецком, так что Стив едва ли понимал половину терминологии. Но ему совершенно не хотелось обращаться за помощью в переводе. Было достаточно тяжело и от того, что он понимал. «Порабощение сознания», «лишение способности руководствоваться собственной волей» – он не был так уж уверен, что хочет знать точные названия использовавшихся для этого химических препаратов. Информация о заморозках состояла из сплошных формул, схем и научных выкладок. По сути, все, что Стиву удалось извлечь из нее – это даты. По всему выходило, что в годы холодной войны «Зимнего Солдата» использовали не так уж часто. А после смерти основателя проекта и одного из первых кураторов в соответствии с его завещанием не размораживали целых двенадцать лет, хотя потом снова вернулись к прежней практике регулярного использования.

Касательно технологии стирания памяти в документах сначала шли лишь смутные намеки и отсылки к каким-то совершенно засекреченным документам. Неожиданно сменившиеся целой пачкой служебных и объяснительных записок, в которых текущий куратор обвинял команду техников в чрезмерном рвении, в результате которого у «Зимнего Солдата» произошла потеря ряда моторных функций и навыков самообслуживания.

После чтения пространных оправданий техников и их встречных нападок с намеками на неспособность куратора позаботиться об элементарной жизнедеятельности ценнейшего имущества, Стиву потребовалось на время оставить документы и разделать в тренировочном зале четыре груши с песком.

Господи, как ты допустил? Как ты допустил такое?

Видеозаписи начинались со второй половины семидесятых годов. Поначалу их было не так много, и они не отличались особенной регулярностью. Содержание, впрочем, не сильно отличалось. «Зимнего Солдата» демонстрировали каким-то высоким чинам: он с завязанными глазами разбирал и собирал разные модели оружия, стрелял по мишеням. В одиночку справлялся с десятками противников. Все это с каменным, пустым и равнодушным лицом.

В этих видеодокументах не было, в сущности, ничего особенного, если не считать того, что окружающие явно не воспринимали Баки как живого, разумного, чувствующего человека.

В остальном же ничего такого, что серьезно выбивалось бы за рамки представлений Стива о подготовке солдат высокого класса. Когда-то он жадно ждал, что так же будут обучать и готовить его самого, вместо того, чтобы отправлять в тур с оркестром и танцовщицами в блестящих плиссированных юбочках.

Дальше шли записи операций, на которых Баки убивал каких-то людей, иногда еще и охрану каких-то людей, иногда еще и случайных свидетелей того, как он убивал каких-то людей… И это опять же мало отличалось от того, что Стив уже видел в его исполнении на войне. Он только и мог, что отвлеченно признать: Баки не только не терял навык, он оттачивал его до невозможного уже совершенства.

А потом шли записи новых заморозок и разморозок. Новых и новых сессий на электрическом стуле. Стив смотрел эти видео без звука, в совсем маленьком окошке в углу экрана, не желая привлекать внимания Баки, заставляя его вспоминать об этом. А потом выключал все, спускался к Баки на одеяло и подолгу целовал его руки и лицо, без слов прижимая его к себе и не разрешая сразу же свести все к сексу. Баки, похоже, удивлялся, но льнул, как всегда, охотно, размякая от ласки.

С девяностых большая часть записей шла уже с английским дубляжом или даже полностью на английском. Появлялось явно нерусское начальство и кураторы в форме совершенного иного образца, группы огневой поддержки в камуфляже международного типа.

На одной из записей бойцы такой группы поддержки избивали явно раненого Баки в душевой. И он не сопротивлялся.

– Не уложился во временные рамки, сорвал эвакуацию, – невозмутимо пояснил, заглянув ему через плечо, заинтересовавшийся его возмущенной реакцией на видео Баки. – Руководство спросило с куратора. Влепило ему по первое число. Тот обозлился, раздал лещей своей группе, а потом спустил их на меня. Кто-то передал запись куда следовало, и больше я никого из них не видел. Лошки, не знали, что нельзя попадать под камеры с такими вещами.

После его слов стало ясно: не все были «лошки», и очень многое на записи не попало. Стив не собирался спрашивать, почему Баки не сопротивлялся, если даже раненый мог порвать всех этих ублюдков голыми руками. Он боялся, что знает ответ.

Он уже сталкивался с подобным несколько дней назад, когда они возились в гимнастическом зале, проверяя новые возможности и приемы друг друга, и Баки провел какую-то совсем уже подлую подсечку, а после, довольный, забрался на Стива, удерживая его руку в болевом захвате.

Они оба были в приподнятом настроении, и, даже несмотря на проигрыш, Стив был ужасно горд своим Баки.

– Все, отпусти меня, засранец, – смеясь, объявил он, и, когда Баки тут же слез с него, толкнул его в щиколотку и сказал: – Ты победил только потому, что использовал грязный прием.

– Это эффективный прием, – спокойно пожал плечами Баки.

– Я думал, ты выше таких штучек, – не успокоился Стив и, подавшись вперед, рванул Баки на себя и повалил его рядом. – Придется проучить тебя. Готов понести наказание?

Это была просто пустая болтовня, обычные их подколки. Баки полагалось дать ему коленом в живот после такого и тоже сказать что-нибудь обидное, но он вдруг резко выдохнул и разом прекратил все попытки сопротивления.

– Я готов понести наказание, – упавшим голосом произнес он и повернулся вниз лицом на матах, как если бы Стив мог ударить его.

В тот день они больше не тренировались, Стив увел его в их каюту, просил прощения, обнимал, кормил, объяснял, что не имел ничего такого в виду, снова и снова уверяя, что постарается следить за своей речью. Баки молчал, но смотрел с какой-то робкой надеждой. Наконец, спросил: – Ты меня любишь? – и, когда Стив прижал обе его руки к своей груди, кивая, как китайский болванчик, несмело улыбнулся и потянулся сначала за поцелуем, а потом к ремню Стива.

Это был самый неудачный их секс: Баки все время напрягался, зажимался, будто ежесекундно ожидая жестокости, отводил глаза, явно не слушая заверений Стива в том, что тот никогда не ударит его. Но при этом, когда Стив попытался прекратить все, Баки только запаниковал совсем уже в открытую и чуть ли не изнасиловал его, сам оставаясь в пассивной роли. Стиву было жутко даже представить, что творилось у него в голове.

Но он не знал другого лекарства, кроме нежности, и после очень ласково отсосал ему, проглотив все до капли, после того, как разрешил Баки кончить себе в рот. 

То есть, у них не все и не всегда было просто, но любые сложности казались такими мелочами в сравнении с тем, что Баки был жив и был с ним. И теперь он мог сам защитить Баки.

Время бежало незаметно. Фьюри проглотил свои возражения и смирился с тем, что Стив не отпустит от себя Баки даже на шаг. На заданиях бойцы упражнялись в остроумии по поводу того, какая они двое сладкая парочка.

Стиву было плевать. Баки расцветал с каждым днем.

Баки сиял.

Двигался уверенно. Метко стрелял. Нагло красовался. Встряхивал своими густыми темными волосами. Сиял ярче солнца.

Господи, спасибо тебе.

Что еще было важно?

Они трахались все так же неутомимо. Перемежая жадность и нежность, похоть и безумие с боготворящей трепетной лаской, осторожные поцелуи в подбородок с негласным соревнованием, кто сможет дольше не дышать, заглотив член в горло.

И стыдно было признать, Стиву то и дело казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он снова окажется недостаточно хорош для становящегося все более великолепным, живым и счастливым Баки. Ведь тот больше не закрывался от людей, танцевал и флиртовал с Наташей, отвечал остротами на подколки Рамлоу и остальных, касаясь людей, общаясь с ними и улыбаясь им все естественнее и проще.

Его Баки заслуживал всего самого лучшего.

Стив заранее ревновал к тому, что однажды Баки станет мало его.

Но ревновал только к его будущему выбору.

Не к тому постепенно пришедшему к нему горькому пониманию, что в плену Баки подвергался в том числе и насилию сексуального характера. Его Баки трахали против воли. Столько раз, что теперь тот просто не мог кончить, не получив разрешения партнера. Понимать это было больно. Горло перехватывало от злости, что ничего уже невозможно исправить. Можно только любить еще нежнее и страстней, не позволяя Баки даже заподозрить, что он понял. Всегда заранее давая ему разрешение, не вынуждая просить.

Стив целовал тазобедренные косточки Баки и прижимался щекой к его животу. Баки был его. У него был его Баки. Они принадлежали друг другу. 

Господи Боже, ничего не имело значения. Главное, Баки был жив.

Визит Старка чуть было все не испортил.

Стив хотел бы не обвинять его. Но он также не мог понять и того, как сам Старк мог винить Баки в том, что тому приходилось делать. И не имело значения, кого именно ему приходилось убивать.

Стив не собирался оправдывать Баки перед Тони. Это было просто нелепо. Баки же признал, что не помнил Говарда. Да он и самого себя-то временами толком не помнил.

В любом случае, пока Стив спорил с Тони, у молчавшего с самого начала этой не самой радушной встречи Баки случился срыв. Он закрылся в ванной, стараясь сдержать свою агрессию, разбил там зеркало, кричал.

Как бы Стив ни уважал Тони за его ум и колоссальный вклад в борьбу с ГИДРой, он готов был схватить его за грудки и трясти в воздухе, как котенка, чтоб до того дошло, насколько он был неправ. Но успокоить Баки было куда важнее, так что Стив выломал дверь ванной комнаты, вытащил Баки и увел его обратно к ним в каюту.

Потерянный и мокрый Баки сидел на одеяле, покорно позволяя Стиву делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится: вытирать волосы, кутать, обнимать. Стив не знал, что можно сказать сейчас. И не был уверен, что вообще что-то нужно говорить. Наверное, он угадал. Во всяком случае, Баки постепенно расслабился в его руках, прижался к груди, успокоился.

Слава богу!


	5. Баки обреченный и Баки испуганный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Довольно быстро он понял, что отчаянье Баки имело два вида: отчаянье испуганное и отчаянье обреченное.

После сцены у Старка Стив подсознательно готовился к худшему. Ожидал, что Баки опять замкнется, пытаясь дистанцироваться от произошедшего с ним, снова будет молчать, смотреть настороженно, будто каждый миг ожидая от окружающих подлянки. Однако же Баки, напротив, повеселел, еще больше сдружился с Сэмом, стал читать старые книжки про Ревущих Коммандос. Дразнил Стива и смеялся над их костюмами в комиксах.

Он явно соглашался на чужую помощь в том, чего после электрошока не мог вспомнить сам. Вот только, как бы мягко Стив ни предлагал ответить на все его вопросы, Баки будто стеснялся, закрывался, менял тему. Смотрел так виновато, так грустно, будто Стив не понимал, что во всем случившемся нет его вины.

Стив обнимал его, прижимался губами к его плечу. Целовал трепетно, нежно. Не зная, что можно для него сделать.

Боже, что сказать? Чем помочь?

Что Стив делал не так?

Почему Баки будто вел какую-то незримую, неустанную борьбу прямо рядом с ним, каждый миг, каждый день? Откуда в его глазах вновь и вновь появлялась обреченность и паника, бессилие и вина?

Стив спрашивал, целовал. Пытаясь достучаться, разговорить, снова и снова заверял, что любит, любит больше всего на свете. Баки отчаянно вцеплялся в него, целовал в ответ упоенно и яростно, залезал на колени, прижимаясь задницей к паху. Стиву очень хотелось верить, что он не останавливал Баки вовсе не потому, что был эгоистично двинутым на сексе ублюдком, не заботящимся о чувствах Баки. Потому что в сексе Баки был просто невозможно великолепен. Вроде бы они трахались ежедневно по нескольку раз последние полгода, сколько неиспробованных вариантов у них могло остаться? Но, казалось, Баки творил собственную камасутру в каждое мгновенье их близости, писал ее прямо сплетениями их тел. Выводил губами по телу Стива, который, задыхаясь снова и снова, мог только с изумлением гадать, как он мог считать Баки скорее потребителем в сексе, когда тот совершенно немыслимые вещи творил всем телом, и ртом, и языком. Стив с ума сходил от наслаждения, без устали клялся Баки в любви, и отчаянно хотел понять, что происходит.

Просто искренне хотел понять, что происходит. Что он делает не так? Почему у Баки в глазах отчаянье, в сто раз острее и жарче той прошлой тоски в Европе.

Стиву было страшно. Он не понимал, что делать.

Все, что он мог, это прижимать Баки к себе и гладить, чувствуя, как тот затихает в его руках.

Господи, что же делать? Баки, что мне делать, Баки?

Стив уже готов был к тому, что Баки так ничего ему и не расскажет, но однажды после очередного обалденного секса, в котором Баки для разнообразия позволил Стиву полностью взять на себя инициативу и лишь жадно, послушно прогибался в его руках, жалобно, нежно выдыхая на особенно глубоких рывках внутрь, Баки вдруг замер рядом с ним, напрягся, будто готовясь вскочить и умчаться куда-то, как испуганное животное. А потом выдохнул резко, почти зло, закрыл глаза и сказал:

– Стив. Со мной что-то не так. У меня провалы в памяти. Я понимаю, что мы только что ебались с тобой, но не помню, как это было. Стив, прости меня. Помоги мне! Я не знаю, что делать.

– Бак, мы завтра же пойдем к Брюсу, – Стив притянул его к себе, гладя по волосам. – Придется это сделать. Я знаю, как ты это не любишь, но, видимо, все-таки что-то с мозгом. Надо сначала исключить эту возможность.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Баки, зарываясь щекой в его ладонь. – Я сделаю все, что нужно. – И отчаянно попросил: – Помоги мне, Стив. Не бросай меня.

– Никогда, мой любимый, – просто пообещал тот. – Ни за что.

– Я готов к отстранению от участия в боевых операциях, – через силу, будто соглашался отрезать себе вторую руку, прошептал Баки. – Я сейчас ненадежен.

– Хорошо, Баки, – как мог сдержанно ответил Стив, стараясь своей уверенностью успокоить Баки. – Надеюсь, Брюс подскажет лекарство.

К сожалению, лекарства Брюс не знал. К счастью, опухоли мозга, о которой Стив боялся и думать, он тоже не обнаружил. Обнаружил только какие-то структуры, которые, по идее, как понял Стив со слов Беннера, должны были только дополнительно страховать такие же, аналогичные по функциям.

Стив действительно не понял в тот момент, насколько все это было серьезно.

После визита к Брюсу сам Баки выглядел повеселевшим, с удовольствием ел, тренировался, шутил с Сэмом и Клинтом, целовался и катался по одеялу со Стивом. Вот только молчал все больше с каждым днем, будто прислушиваясь к себе. В глазах появилось настороженное внимание охотника. А потом… его разом как отключили. Нет, он не упал, он отвечал на вопросы (желательно прямо поставленные), дышал, двигался. Подчинялся командам. Без команд – замирал, как выключенный механизм.

Стиву хотелось одновременно расплакаться от острой несправедливости происходящего и с кем-то подраться. Хотелось биться головой об стену, чтобы понять, где, в чем он ошибся? Как помочь Баки? Что делать?

Господи, подскажи?

Доктор Чо дала заключение, что физически Баки в абсолютном порядке. Волны мозга также не показывали аномалий. Они были даже чрезмерно нормальны. Баки пребывал в абсолютном покое.

Брюс долго рассказывал Стиву о необходимости внутреннего равновесия, об отрешенности как способе контроля над происходящим. Брюс явно хотел помочь, но по факту все его слова сводились к тому, что сейчас помочь Баки может только сам Баки.

Стив отказывался понимать, как это возможно.

Ему пришлось взять за основу те проклятые чертовы служебки, в которых куратор сетовал, что ему приходится следить, чтобы «Зимний Солдат» вовремя поссал и потом помыл руки. Стив принялся контролировать буквально каждый шаг Баки. Он старался четко придерживаться той грани, когда, отдавая четкие однозначные команды, мог не терять человеческого отношения.

– Баки, пора есть. Сейчас мы пойдем в столовую. Прямо до конца коридора. Да, здесь лестница, спускаемся на два пролета, столовая влево. Открывай дверь. Так, хорошо, Баки. Ох, сколько народу. Не важно. Мы идем за подносами. Берем их со стойки. Поднос надо поставить сюда. Молодец. Я закажу тебе то же, что и себе, ладно, Баки? Теперь ищем, где свободно два места. Вот, мы сюда сядем. Отлично. Бери ложку, ешь сначала суп. Финский рыбный. Мммм, вкусно. Тебе нравится, Баки?

Стив чувствовал на себе и Баки взгляды экипажа. Взгляды товарищей. Ему было плевать. Баки делал для него когда-то и не такое.

Стив четко следил за графиком тренировок Баки, не снижая его нагрузок, даже наоборот, стараясь раззадорить, расшевелить его физическим вызовом. Баки исправно жал штангу, приседал и отжимался столько раз, сколько говорил ему Стив, мог до бесконечности бежать по беговой дорожке, часами тягать вес на тренажерах.

– Ты просто тренер мечты, – усмехнулся как-то раз Рамлоу, наблюдая, как Стив вытирает пот Баки со лба. – Можно так без мозгов и жить и не париться вообще. Куратор обо всем позаботится.

– Рамлоу, заткнись и уйди отсюда. Не беси меня, – стараясь не менять монотонного звучания своего голоса, чтобы не напугать Баки, огрызнулся в ответ Стив.

День за днем, каждый вечер в их каюте, Стив целовал Баки в щеку и в губы, прежде чем приказать ему раздеваться. После снова целовал, усаживал между своих ног и подолгу расчесывал его волосы деревянным гребнем и пальцами, разговаривая с ним:

– Фьюри отправил Наташу и Клинта в Норвегию. Ванда, Пьетро и Сэм в Шотландии. Опять разведка. Фьюри не говорит этого вслух, но он в восторге от Ванды. И немного в ужасе, насколько я понял. Признай, что она и тебе нравится? Потрясающая девочка. Такая решительная, хрупкая, сильная. Так нормально, Бак? Скажи, если я слишком тяну волосы. У меня никогда не было таких длинных. И как ты от них не устаешь? Мне бы ужасно мешались, наверно.

Перед сном Стив снова целовал Баки мягко и нежно, много-много раз.

– Я люблю тебя, Баки. Я очень сильно люблю тебя, – неизменно говорил он. А потом: – Нет, не надо. Мы не будем этого делать. Закрывай глаза, спи. Все в порядке.

Раз за разом останавливая непроизвольные, казалось бы, движения тела Баки: прогнуться в пояснице, приподнимая зад; раздвинуть колени, подхватив их руками; просто посмотреть, все так же без эмоций, но явно ожидая команды, как ему нужно будет подставиться.

Это было, наверное, больнее всего.

Безразличная готовность Баки отдаться ему. Без мыслей и без чувств.

Стив дожидался, когда Баки засыпал, и уходил в ванную. Часами сидел, привалившись к холодной стене, сжав переносицу пальцами.

У Баки были пустые глаза. Но Баки был жив. Баки был рядом. Баки ему доверял. У них все наладится.

Стив тер надбровья и середину лба большим пальцем и отказывался терять веру.

– Доброе утро, Баки. Знаю, ты голодный. Вставай, надо почистить зубы и побриться. Хочешь, соберу тебе хвостик? Тебе понравится. Какой же ты у меня красавец! Ну как перед таким устоять? Пошли завтракать.

И Стив улыбался Баки. И каждый день повторял ему, что любит.

День за днем, день за днем.

– Стив, не надо. Ты не умеешь собирать волосы, просто признай это, – вдруг сказал Баки однажды утром и отмахнулся от его рук, а потом посмотрел на него с такой отчаянной нежностью, с такой влюбленной тоской, что Стив не сразу сообразил, как дышать.

Баки вернулся.

Баки был напуган до чертиков. Но это снова был Баки. И вечерами он вцеплялся в Стива и жадно заглядывал ему в лицо, спрашивая снова и снова:

– Ты меня любишь? Как сильно ты меня любишь? Покажи мне.

Стив не велся на провокации, Стив был нежен с ним, как никогда в жизни. Баки выл и даже плакал от его ласк. Собственное удовольствие поблекло, отступило на второй план, почти что лишилось всякого смысла. Он ублажал Баки, как рисовал, будто творя пальцами наслаждение его тела.

– Хороший мой, можешь кончить, когда захочешь, – шептал он, осыпая поцелуями внутреннюю часть ног Баки, прикусывая за икры. – Хороший мой, мой родной.

Баки кончал и тянулся к нему руками, выпрашивая объятий.

Он смотрел на Стива с такой бесконечной благодарностью и любовью. Он смотрел на Стива так, будто прощался каждый миг.

С ним явно снова случались провалы памяти. Он больше не говорил о них, но Стив научился их замечать. Обычно Баки ни с того ни с сего вдруг оглядывался или просто скользил глазами по сторонам, где бы ни находился: в столовой, в тире, в их каюте или в спортзале, на беговой дорожке. Он мгновенно ориентировался по обстановке, убеждался, что нет опасности, и искал глазами Стива. Лучшей политикой было не показывать ему, будто что-то заметил, поэтому Стив продолжал просто заниматься своим делом.

Довольно быстро он понял, что отчаянье Баки имело два вида: отчаянье испуганное и отчаянье обреченное.

Стив изо всех сил старался стать оплотом надежности в том кромешном безумии, в которое превращался мир Баки. Стать его опорой, его твердыней.

Убедившись, что Баки спит, он часами бессвязно молился сам не зная кому, умоляя научить его, как помочь, или же просто переложить ношу Баки на его плечи. Исцелить Баки, избавить. Стив все готов был сделать ради этого.

Он просто не мог… снова… просто не мог еще раз…

Это было так жалко и эгоистично, но он не мог потерять Баки опять.

Однажды он был настолько слаб, что признался в этом Баки, у которого и без него хватало своих проблем. И Баки нашел для него слова утешения и поддержки, заботы и любви, нежности и ласки.

После они целовались и занимались любовью так отчаянно и безыскусно, как никогда в жизни. Просто вжимаясь друг в друга всем телом, крепче вцепляясь в спины руками, снова и снова целуясь.

– Я не могу отпустить тебя, Баки, – засыпая, шептал ему Стив. – Понимаешь, я не смогу без тебя. Ты все, что у меня есть. Ты вся моя жизнь. Я не хочу жить без тебя.

Баки гладил, обнимал и целовал его, как когда-то в далеком детстве. Вновь подставляя свои плечи за них двоих. Опора и твердыня Стива.

Это был обреченный Баки.

Утром Стив проснулся с испуганным. Испуганным Баки, цеплявшимся за его руки, смотревшим на него, как на ангела. До сих пор все еще надеющимся, что Стив дотянется и удержит. Стив не мог обмануть его веры второй раз.

У Баки был явный провал. Он не помнил того, что Стив шептал ночью, уткнувшись носом в твердое стальное плечо. У него была дерзкая дерганая улыбка и рваные нервные движения. Было заметно, как остро ему хочется курить. Когда Стив обнял его, просто и естественно, как делал при любой подвернувшейся возможности, Баки едва не всхлипнул так, будто не ожидал еще когда-либо увидеть его.

Стив не задавал вопросов. Просто снова и снова старался максимально незаметно рассказывать Баки, что и как устроено в их подводной лодке. Представлять ему людей, которых тот видел каждый день и знал уже почти год. Рассказывать, что происходит.

Все на корабле уже настолько привыкли к их закидонам, что особо и не обращали на них внимания.

Шло время. Испуганный Баки осваивался, мог ответить в столовой так, что у людей Рамлоу пища вываливалась из открытых ртов. Жадно облеплял Стива руками, шептал: «Стиви! Стиви! Я люблю тебя. Так люблю тебя», и трахался с ним так же неумело и как в последний раз, как и… на войне.

Подолгу сидел, зажавшись спиной в угол. А потревоженный изобретательно и отборно костерил чертову ГИДРу. То и дело забывался и спрашивал у Стива, как тот себя чувствует, клал голову ему на грудь и завороженно слушал его дыхание и ритм сердца.

Испуганный Баки казался иногда таким невозможно юным. На его лице не было стольких морщин, которые Стив успел до мельчайших черточек изучить на лице обреченного Баки.

Он молчал о сотнях вещей, но одновременно с ним было как-то проще. И когда однажды вечером они целовались, сидя на расстеленном одеяле, Стив вдруг взял его за подбородок, поднимая к себе лицо, и очень осторожно спросил:

– Баки, чего ты так боишься?

Баки сглотнул, но взгляда не отвел и так знакомо прижался к ладони Стива своей щекой.

– Его, – едва слышно сказал он. – Солдата

Стиву показалось, что он ослышался.

– Зимнего Солдата? Но он – это ты.

Баки только отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, Стиви. Зимний Солдат – не человек. Зимний Солдат – это программа. Ты же слышал Фьюри, Наташу, Рамлоу и его СТРАЙК? Зимний Солдат – машина-убийца, послушная координаторам. Ей все равно, кого убивать. У нее нет чувств, – Баки вдруг вцепился в него обеими руками, посмотрел в глаза с горячей мольбой. – Эта программа внутри меня, Стиви. Она невероятно сильна. Я боюсь, что она вытеснит меня без остатка. Вытеснит все, что я сумел сохранить. Стиви, я не смогу с ним бороться.

Баки дрожал у него в руках, Стив обнимал его и вспоминал кадры с записей. Каменно-равнодушное лицо Баки – лицо Солдата. Разобрать автомат – собрать автомат, застрелить премьер-министра, его супругу, его шофера, его охранников, четверых прохожих на улице. Сесть в кресло, принять в рот капу, лечь в криокамеру. Без эмоций, без колебаний, без сожалений.

Баки! Баки! Что они с тобой сотворили?

И длинные волосы Солдата, скользящие сквозь его пальцы. И послушно, молча раздвинутые ноги в ответ на «люблю тебя».

Баки, бедный мой Баки!

Чертовы проклятые сволочи.

– Стив, Солдат сильнее меня, – шептал Баки, крепко прижимаясь к его груди, почти умолял. – Если он возьмет верх, не жалей меня, я прошу. Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности. Я боюсь. Я так боюсь за тебя, придурок.

– Не волнуйся. Я уже имел с ним дело, – стараясь на самом деле чувствовать ту же уверенность, которую он пытался внушить Баки, сказал Стив. – Я с ним справлюсь, не беспокойся.

Баки хмыкнул недоверчиво, но с надеждой.

– Ради бога, обещай мне, что будешь осторожен, самонадеянный заморыш.

– Обещаю, тупица, – ласково фыркнул Стив.

Дни снова потянулись за днями. Прошел первый месяц без провалов у Баки. За ним второй. Год медленно клонился к концу.

Стив, который уже давно отправлялся на задания, спокойно оставляя Баки на базе, прогнал его через новое медицинское освидетельствование у Чо и у Беннера. Чо подтвердила, что физически Баки в отличной форме. Беннер вроде как хотел отмолчаться, но после того, как Стив надавил на него, уклончиво ответил, что оставляет все на усмотрение капитана Роджерса, в конце концов, его же задействуют на миссиях, так какое у него есть моральное право отказывать в этом сержанту Барнсу?

Баки нырнул в войну, как рыба в воду. И снова встал за плечом Стива, такой же надежный, как и всегда.

Однажды после одной из сложных, но жарких миссий, едва оказавшись в своей каюте, они стали раздеваться, почти борясь друг с другом в процессе. Стив удачно заблокировал Баки, прижав его всем телом лицом к стене. Тот зарычал, вскинулся и застонал, запрокинув голову на плечо Стиву.

– Все, Стиви, твоя взяла, дальше давай полегче, – довольно прошептал он.

– Что? – не понял Стив, сдирая с него штаны, прижимаясь пахом к горячим ягодицам.

– Я кончил, дурачок, – рассмеялся Баки. – Показать тебе, как это бывает? – и Баки потянулся рукой в пах Стиву, поглаживая его по всей длине.

– Подожди, Бак, – Стив разом развернул его за плечи лицом к себе. – Ты кончил без моего разрешения? Вот так взял и кончил?

– Представляете, Ваше Величество, с мужчинами такое случается, – пихнул его Баки. – И нет, мне не стыдно.

– Просто, Баки, я думал, ты не можешь, – признал Стив. И крепко обнял его обеими руками. – Это же значит, что тебе лучше. Ты поправляешься.

– Мне всегда хорошо с тобой, – очень тихо и как-то потерянно ответил ему Баки и погладил его по плечам, а потом тут же встрепенулся, задорно блеснул светлым глазом, облизнул губы: – Ну, тебя все еще соблазняет мой зад или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Ваше Величество, решайте скорее, или я мыться пойду.

Стив засмеялся и снова развернул его лицом к стене. Баки только довольно выдохнул.

Потом, когда Баки уже спал, Стив гладил его по лбу и по виску, зачесывая назад волосы, и пытался понять, почему чувство потери иногда становится таким пронзительно острым. Ведь Баки был в порядке, Баки был с ним. Баки любил его. Баки было настолько лучше.

Господи, ну вот чего ему не хватало?

Боже, Баки, только бы с тобой было все хорошо.

А тем временем их тайное противостояние с ГИДРой входило в финальную стадию. Миссии становились все сложнее, тяжелее, опаснее. Они чуть не потеряли Сэма (спасибо тому, кто укомплектовал его крылья стандартным парашютом), Наташу сдал один из ее связных, и ей лишь чудом удалось ускользнуть из лап ГИДРы.

А Стив со всей своей командой угодил в западню на Аляске. Ему с войны не приходилось так жарко. Его с остатками СТРАЙКа зажали в стратегически неудачной точке и дожимали шквальным огнем, явно поняв, что они остались без боеприпасов, и не давая им высунуться, чтобы тупо навязать противнику ближний бой.

Клинта с ними не было, буквально на прошлой миссии он умудрился сломать ногу. А почему затихли выстрелы Баки, Стив старался не думать. Он надеялся, что все-таки просто закончились патроны.

Господи, сделай так, чтобы у него просто закончились патроны. Господи, ты ему сильно должен. Просто сделай так.

Когда за спинами новых солдат ГИДРы как из-под земли поднялся Зимний Солдат, Стив ни на минуту не усомнился, кого он видит. И не важно, что лицо у Солдата совсем не было каменным, оно было искажено, изуродовано яростью, и дрался он, как сам сын Сатаны в последней битве у Ар Мегиддо.

Противник отвлекся, растерялся, и Стив рванулся Солдату на помощь. Следом рванулся СТРАЙК, и завертелась кровавая баня рукопашной.

И так естественно было после поймать Баки за локоть, улыбнуться ему, несмотря на боль в треснувших ребрах, и сказать:

– Бак. Спасибо.

«Ты всех нас спас», – хотел еще сказать Стив, но Солдат посмотрел на него так недовольно, так рассерженно, возмущенно. Да просто зло. Резко отвернулся, закричал в голос и со всей дури поддал ногой какую-то чушку.

– Баки. Баки. Мы на Аляске. На миссии. Сейчас ноябрь. Баки, я Стив, ты же помнишь меня? Я знаю, что помнишь. Баки, что с тобой? Успокойся. Баки! Ну, Баки же. Очнись! Баки, ты меня понимаешь?

Наверное, было глупо то, что он держал Солдата за плечи и тряс его, но голос Рамлоу ничуть не исправил ситуации.

– Да ебани ты его током, в конце концов. Перезагрузится, будет как новенький.

Наверное, его поведение было не совсем правильным. Но Стиву было конкретно наплевать. Если бы не Роллинз и Таузиг, своей сдвоенной массой физически оттащившие его от Рамлоу, он, возможно, мог бы серьезно покалечить, если не убить командира СТРАЙКа. По счастью, Роллинз догадался отрезвляюще добавить Стиву по треснувшим ребрам, так чтоб острая боль слегка прояснила ему рассудок. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы он смог увидеть Баки, с грязной портовой руганью рвущегося ему на помощь. Снова Баки. Уже не Солдата.

– Он тебя спасал, – сказал тем же вечером Баки, упрямо бинтуя ему ребра. И посмотрел на Стива ищущим больным взглядом. – Он как-то понял, что я не справлюсь. Что ты в беде, а я не смогу сделать то, что он сможет. Стив. Он тебя спасал, понимаешь.

– Понимаю. Я верил в то, что он нам не враг, – кивнул, все еще морщась от боли в ребрах, Стив.

– Стив, он тебя защищал, – снова повторил Баки, на этот раз опустив глаза. – Он справился с этим лучше меня.

Стив взял его лицо обеими руками и погладил от уголков глаз к вискам, в том месте, где у Солдата разбегались морщинки.

Стив считал, что будет чудом, если Солдат проявится снова. Если честно, он не думал, что они вообще когда-либо увидят его снова.

Было уже почти Рождество, когда, как-то поздно вечером, вытирая волосы после душа, Стив буквально спиной ощутил, как изменилась атмосфера в каюте.

– Бак, что случилось? – спросил он и, обернувшись, увидел Солдата. С неловко поднятой и вытянутой перед собой рукой. Солдата с его тяжелыми плечами, напряженным и сосредоточенным лицом. – Солдат? – осторожно спросил Стив. Было бы нечестно притворяться, что он не заметил разницы.

– Так точно, – Солдат опустил руку, опустил взгляд. Весь как-то разом поник. Но ответил, как на тех видео. Сухо, как автомат: – Жду ваших приказаний.

У Стива дыхание перехватило в горле. То, что он видел подобное на записях, совершенно не подготовило его к тому, чтобы увидеть Баки таким собственными глазами. Увидеть вживую.

Солдат не выглядел устрашающим, не выглядел враждебным. Не выглядел даже просто уверенным в себе, как на некоторых пленках.

Он выглядел потерянным. И каким-то несчастным.

– Ты голодный. Как состояние?

– Функционирую в норме. Не голоден, – хрипло признал Солдат.

И, боже, это ведь тоже был Баки. Стиву так захотелось просто встряхнуть его. Сказать: «Перестань, ну, очнись! Помнишь меня? Я же Стив», обнять его и прижать к себе. Но Солдат явно помнил его. Понимал, кто он. И оставался неподвижно мучительно напряженным.

– Вольно, – наконец сообразил, что нужно сказать Стив. И постарался успокоить Солдата: – Ты в безопасности. Ложись, отдыхай. Больше указаний не будет.

Грациозный, как и всегда, Солдат бесшумно сел на одеяло, отодвинулся глубже к стене. Прижался спиной в тот угол, где столько прятался испуганный Баки, обнял колени руками, и с несчастным видом уткнулся в них лицом.

Стив честно помнил, что обещал быть осторожным. Но все, что он видел сейчас перед собой, был расстроенный, незаслуженно обиженный Баки. Стив просто не мог думать о нем, как о «Зимнем Солдате».

Еще не успев понять, что он делает, он сел рядом. Привалился плечом, чувствуя знакомое тепло. Хотелось сказать Баки что-то хорошее. Стив совершенно не мог сообразить, что именно.

– Отдыхай, – не придумав ничего умнее, наконец просто повторил Стив и заверил: – Ты в безопасности. Никто не причинит тебе зла, – он осторожно сжал железную руку. – Я не допущу этого. Не волнуйся. Спи.

Солдат шумно выдохнул, не говоря ни единого слова, и прижался к его руке. Стив тут же, не задумываясь, обнял и погладил его по широкой спине.

Как назло, ему самому спать хотелось просто нечеловечески. Солдат или не Солдат, его Баки был рядом. Живой, надежный и теплый. Стив положил голову ему на плечо, уже чувствуя, что вот прямо сейчас неотвратимо проваливается в сон.

Когда он проснулся, Баки лежал рядом с ним совершенно голый, вытянувшись на спине, опустив руки вдоль тела. Он пах Баки. Это был Баки. Но Баки бы так не лежал. Как статуя. Как мертвец.

– Бак? – еще не до конца проснувшись, глупо спросил Стив.

Человек рядом с ним шумно, как-то горестно вздохнул и не ответил.

Солдат?

Стив потянулся к нему в темноте, ладонью ощупывая знакомое лицо. И Солдат вдруг вцепился в его руку, прижал ее к себе. Под ладонью стало влажно от слез.

– Эй, – как мог ласково попытался утешить его Стив. – Эй, тише. Ну, все в порядке.

– Да. Уже почти. Уже скоро, – едва слышно, сипло ответил ему Солдат.

От этих слов Стива будто кипятком обожгло. Солдат с ним прощался. Солдат уходил добровольно. Солдат, Баки… прощался. Навсегда.

Стив понял, что не знает, что делать. Ведомый какой-то чистой физиологией, он лег на Солдата сверху, удерживая его на месте всем телом. Взмолился:

– Эй, постой, нет, не уходи. Не надо. Мы же не гоним тебя.

Солдат плакал и плакал, не отвечая ему.

– Не надо, – снова отчаянно повторил Стив, крепче прижимаясь к нему.

Господи, как все исправить? Что делать? Господи, Баки, Баки!

– Тшшшш, – вдруг мягко сказал ему Солдат и осторожно погладил по спине железной рукой. – Не печалься. Все будет хорошо. Все будет, как и должно быть. Вы будете вместе.

«Вы будете вместе». Он и Баки без морщинок в углах глаз. Баки, избавленный от Солдата. Это было нечестно. Стив не мог объяснить, в чем, но так тоже было неправильно. Стив только крепче вцепился в него. От ощущения собственной вины, собственной причастности к тому, что случилось с Баки, перехватило горло.

– А как же ты? – он не хотел отдавать вот этого Баки. Он хотел сохранить и его: – Я подвел тебя. Это я с тобой сделал?

– Нет, – возразил Солдат и как-то очень просто сказал: – Это я сделал. Я сам. Я сделал… Я сделал тебе подарок. Понимаешь? У меня ничего не было, чтобы тебе подарить. Но только я смог подарить тебе то, что было тебе нужнее всего.

Господи, Стив не просил о таком подарке. Ему был нужен Баки. Весь, целиком и полностью.

– Баки, какой же ты идиот, – растерянно прошептал Стив. – Какой ты дурак.

«И подарки твои дурацкие». Он не успел это сказать, Баки опередил его.

– Не надо, не принижай моего подарка, – шепнул он. – Я так горжусь сейчас собой. Я сумел.

– Но зачем? – Стива буквально трясло.

– Потому что ты самый лучший, – без колебания ответил Баки. – И у тебя должно быть самое лучшее. Твой Баки лучше меня. Он настоящий.

Стиву кричать хотелось от нелепости того, что происходило. Как Баки мог делить себя на лучше и хуже, на настоящего и на какого? Поддельного? Баки. Боже, Баки! Тупица.

Не в силах слова сказать, Стив только наклонился над ним и стал хаотично, судорожно сцеловывать слезы с его лица.

В ответ Баки лишь передвинул его ладонь, накрывая ей собственный рот. Отказывая Стиву в возможности поцеловать себя в губы.

– Что же ты делаешь? – не убирая руки, Стив прижался лицом к его плечу, так крепко, как только мог.

Баки, не уходи! Нельзя же так!

Баки мягко, как-то томно потянулся под ним. Вздохнул в ладонь и расслабился с почти пугающе удовлетворенным видом.

Стив вцепился в него обеими руками. Но уже чувствовал, что бесполезно. Он не удержит. Что не в его власти. Баки навоображал себе какой-то ерунды и теперь руководствовался своими безумными идеями. Боже, какой Солдат? Какая чушь! Он сейчас Баки терял.

– Баки, нет. Баки, не делай этого! 

Баки лежал под ним. Стив чувствовал его дыхание своей ладонью. Но его руки безвольно соскользнули вдоль тела. Поезд снова с бешеной скоростью уносился над пропастью к тоннелю. Ветер свистел в ушах, хлестал его по щекам, унося слезы в бездну.

– Баки! Не оставляй меня! Ты нужен мне целиком! Нужен весь полностью!

Стив держал Баки изо всех сил и не мог удержать. Он был бессилен, беспомощен. Хуже и слабее, чем в детстве.

Господи, зачем же ты так? Почему ты не взял меня взамен его? Почему?

Неужели я все еще так недостоин?

Баки лежал под ним живой и неживой одновременно.

Стив вскинулся, судорожно вспоминая, как правильно ударить по грудине, стимулируя сердце? Вырвать обратно, но не повредить снова. Не сделать хуже. Боже, не проломить ему ребра. 

Стив рывком поднял его в сидячее положение, встряхнул за плечи. Снова и снова. Потом прижал к себе, одной рукой поддерживая под спину, а второй растерянно гладя неподвижное лицо.

Баки!

«Это я виноват, – осознание, холодное и спокойное, скрутило ему все тело. – Это я вынудил его уйти. Я сделал его ненужным».

Нет! Нет! 

Стив отчаянно замотал головой. Как куклу, прижимая безвольное тело Баки к себе.

Я не отдам тебя больше!

Губы ткнулись в переносицу, в глаз, нашли безразлично вялый рот.

Это было немыслимо тупо. Это была последняя соломинка.

Чертова сказка, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сработай!

Сработай! Господи, умоляю. Я все отдам.

Баки не оживал.

Проклятый поезд оглушительно грохотал по рельсам в его мозгу. Ветер отрывал клочья его души.

– Баки, умоляю тебя, очнись, – прошептал Стив, не соображая, что еще можно сделать.

Баки судорожно вздохнул, застыл напряженно, потом открыл свои светлые глаза.

– Стив? Стиви? – хрипло взволнованно спросил он и, кажется, разглядев в темноте что-то на лице Стива, почувствовав кожей, услышав, унюхав, тут же собрался, произнес коротко и бессильно: – Это был он. Что он тебе сделал?

Стив яростно замотал головой.

– Нет, Бак. Он ушел. Он прощался. Он… – движения шеей Стива превратились в волну мышечных сокращений. Он сжался, пытаясь остановить это. Просипел из последних сил: – Бак, ты только что умер у меня на руках! Бак! Потому что я… я обидел тебя. 

Стив сам не заметил, как свернулся комочком, пряча лицо на груди Баки. Он плакал беззвучно, не шевелясь.

Баки больше ничего не сказал, только обнял и гладил Стива без слов, принимая его горе, как свое собственное. Его Баки. Его уцелевшая половинка.

Ночь прошла, настало новое утро. Пришло Рождество.

Стив с опухшим и отекшим от слез лицом угрюмо поглощал в столовой праздничный завтрак, Баки предупреждающими взглядами и движениями отгонял от него встревоженных товарищей. Когда пришла Наташа, бледная, как полотно, она вдруг дико посмотрела на Баки и набросилась на него, как фурия. Она шипела так глухо по-русски, что Стив ни слова не мог разобрать. Шипела, прижималась к груди Баки и колотила его кулачком без всякой техники, без всякого смысла.

– Я думала, что больше не увижу тебя, болван, – наконец, сумел разобрать Стив в неясном потоке того, что она говорила. – Тупая шутка, не делай так никогда больше, ты – идиот.

– Прости, милая, прости, виноват, – послушно каялся Баки у нее над головой, показывая Стиву глазами, что понятия не имеет, в чем она его обвиняет.

Уже потом они узнали про письмо.

Баки прочел его молча. Ничего не сказал, и надолго забился в свой угол, каждый раз жестами останавливая Стива, когда тот порывался приблизиться к нему.

Число единиц личного состава не изменилось. Но они оба мучительно тяжело переживали потерю того, кого вроде бы, на самом деле, и не было никогда.

Баки считал себя виноватым. Стив считал виноватым себя.

Фьюри плевать хотел на все их терзания. Он дожимал ГИДРу.

Во время личной вылазки в Вашингтон в компании одной только Ванды он пристрелил текущего главу ГИДРы – Пирса.

И началась всемирная агония чудища.

Всем стало ни до чего.

Несколько месяцев безумной гонки и хаоса, и они вроде бы как победили.

Снова обряженный в костюм со звездами Стив произносил речи об истинной свободе, ее цене и самопожертвовании растерянным испуганным людям. Фьюри рулил на международном, геополитическом уровне. Пеппер спасала опасно дрогнувшую мировую экономику. Тони беспощадно обличал тех, кто еще вчера не знал, как лучше угодить правительству Пирса, а сегодня кричал о жертвах геноцида и примазывался к новой власти.

Образы Ванды и Пьетро, как юных борцов за мир и символов этого нового мира, бесконечно тиражировались в прессе. И это, вероятно, было неплохо.

От Стива требовали найти и без пощады добить то, что осталось от ГИДРы. А Стива волновало по сути только то, чтобы не были забыты имена и подвиги тех, кто, рискуя собой, помогал сопротивлению все годы борьбы. С занудной дотошностью Стив собирал информацию об этих людях и требовал для них признания заслуг и наград. Баки со знакомыми мешками под глазами все время, повсюду держался его правого плеча. И люди путали в своих сплетнях сержанта Барнса и Зимнего Солдата, придумывали совсем уже немыслимые истории об одомашненном чудовище ГИДРы вперемешку с новыми сказками о вечной любви и сами же в них и верили.

Но, по сути, все, что Стив сделал, добивая остатки ГИДРы, носило очень личный характер, замкнувшись на охоте на бывших кураторов и людей, работавших с Зимним Солдатом, а, при самом худшем раскладе, знавших о том, что его и еще троих бросили умирать от голода в Оймяконе. К ним капитан Роджерс приходил сразу судом, присяжным и палачом. 

Баки приходил вместе с ним. И, видя неприкрытый ужас при виде одного его силуэта, Стив старался не оборачиваться, не вглядываться в родное лицо, ища в нем черты «Зимнего Солдата», которого так боялась вся эта сволочь. Ему было стыдно перед Баки за эти мгновения надежды на то, что вторая половина Баки (Стив даже в мыслях, на самом деле, так и не мог теперь называть его «Солдат») может вернуться. 

Он не возвращался.

Только спустя почти два месяца после победы Стив и Баки наконец нашли время, чтобы выбраться на кладбище в Бруклине. За годы оно пережило несколько реконструкций, и они не смогли найти не только могилы Сары Роджерс, но даже и места, где она раньше была. Семейная могила Барнсов уцелела. И Стив положил принесенные матери цветы на нее вместе с цветами Баки. Тот сидел на корточках и водил пальцем по именам матери и Ребекки и датам их жизни. Над ними между отцом и самым старшим поколением Барнсов было выбито и его собственное имя, но Баки будто и не видел его.

Его видел Стив. Но все его существо противилось мысли о том, чтобы считать это место могилой второго Баки – могилой Зимнего Солдата.


	6. Что делает тебя счастливым?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Бак, пожалуйста, помолчи минутку, – попросил Стив, чувствуя, что Баки в извечной своей манере пытается перевести то, что началось, как признание, в разряд шуточек и анекдотов. А Стив сейчас просто не мог. Ему нужно было сначала уложить в голове то, что Баки сказал раньше. То, о чем он давно догадался и сам, но услышать это вот так все равно было тяжело. «С той базы в Оймяконе ты забрал не меня».  
> Полгода он целовал, обнимал и любил Баки – «Зимнего Солдата», – не признавая и не желая видеть, насколько тот все еще был Солдатом. Но как он мог сравнить? Он всегда видел в нем только Баки. Он всегда всем сердцем любил одного только Баки.  
> – Прости, Стив, – совсем тихо и снова так отчаянно прошептал Баки. – Прости, что молчал.

Если бы еще существовал подобный институт, Стив бы, наверно, подал в отставку, но, по факту, он просто уведомил Фьюри, что выходит из игры. Больше всех жалел об этом, внезапно, кажется, Рамлоу. Долго пытался отговорить, переубедить Стива, чем-то соблазнить его остаться. Стив только отрицательно качал на все его слова головой, а потом крепко сжал вспухшую от страшных ожоговых рубцов руку и просто сказал:

– Брок, ты со всем справишься. Я знаю.

И они с Баки уехали далеко на Север. В глухие леса. Нашли себе место. Оформили документы, закупили инструмент и стройматериалы. Все лето спали в туристической палатке и строили себе дом.

Баки посмеивался, чесал покусанные комарами ноги и ныл, что Стив невозможно занудный, все можно было сделать куда быстрее и проще. Но послушно копал вместе с ним колодец, и дренажную яму, и правильной глубины подпол. До мозга костей городские парни, они работали также согласно и споро, как и сражались: вбивали столбы, укрепляя фундамент, строгали, рубили, колотили. По книжке складывали печку. Собирали стены и фасад согласно до малейших деталей выверенному Стивом чертежу. Забивали гвозди. Ели тушенку и регулярно приносимую Баки свежую дичь или рыбу. Смывали с себя грязь в озере. Кормили мошкару своей суперсолдатской кровью. Ночами, вымотанные до крайности, лениво целовались и неспешно занимались любовью в палатке.

Стив старался не думать ни о чем, кроме того, что надо будет сделать завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Баки же просто иногда прижимался к нему, растерянный и виноватый. Стив чувствовал, что он хочет о чем-то поговорить с ним. Но спешить было некуда. У них теперь было все время мира.

Иногда он видел, как Баки замирал посреди того, что он делал. Тогда Стив тоже замирал, ловя себя на том, что подсознательно ждет, что сейчас тот стрельнет глазами по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит, найдет взглядом Стива, расслабится. Но ничего не происходило. И Стив брался за работу с удвоенной, утроенной злостью. Он ощущал себя предателем по отношению к Баки за то, что искал в нем черты Солдата. И ощущал себя предателем по отношению к Солдату – другому Баки – за то, что навел его на мысли о том, что любит и ценит его меньше, или не любит вообще. 

Ощущать себя предателем было просто ужасно. В такие моменты Стиву хотелось просто уйти в лес и долбить там кулаками какое-нибудь особенно большое и твердое дерево. Очень-очень долго. Обычно ему удавалось направить свои силы в работу. За все время пострадало не более полудюжины старых дубов.

В первую ночь, когда они решили ночевать под собственной крышей и даже устроили себе из этого небольшой праздник, сидя с тарелками прямо на полу, Баки вдруг тихо спросил, не поднимая глаз:

– Как думаешь, ему бы понравилось здесь?

– Надеюсь, – тихо ответил Стив, не зная, что еще тут можно сказать.

– Надеюсь, – в тон ему повторил Баки и нахохлился.

Какое-то время они ели в молчании. На улице начался дождь, с каждой минутой становившийся все сильнее. Капли стучали по крыше, сбегали по стеклу окон длинными, блестящими в темноте дорожками.

– Я тебя обманул, – вдруг вскинув голову, сказал Баки. – Стив, я тебе соврал. 

– Когда? – растерялся Стив.

– Все время. Ну, может, не врал. Но не говорил. Подожди, дай мне минуту набраться смелости. Мне и сейчас нелегко, – Баки снова отвел взгляд. Отставил в сторону тарелку с недоеденным смутным подобием рагу. – Я – это я, я клянусь тебе. Чем хочешь клянусь, Стиви. Я знаю себя. Я всегда был собой, сколько я себя помню. Себя и тебя. Я помню, как мы малышами бросались друг в друга грязью, и как потом меня выпороли за испорченную одежду. И я сбежал к тебе, а ты сидел, бледный, на ступенях и чуть не плакал от того, что сказала тебе Сара. И я видел, что тебе досталось хуже, чем мне, хотя тебя и пальцем никто не тронул, чтоб не убить ненароком. Я очень хорошо помню, какими хитрыми глазами смотрела на меня Ребекка, когда я стал отпрашиваться ночевать у тебя. Но она никому ни слова ведь не сказала. Я помню, как пришла телеграмма о том, что твоей мамы не стало. И как долго ты потом не хотел принимать никакой помощи, будто голодная гордость могла защитить тебя от боли. Или хоть что-то исправить.

Стив коротко выдохнул. И сам закрыл глаза. А потом почувствовал, как стальные пальцы удивительно мягко сжались на его колене.

– Да, ты всегда был рядом со мной.

– Да, как же иначе, – просто ответил Баки. – А потом началась война. И я был таким юным и глупым. Мне нравилась форма, нравилось ощущать, что делаю что-то важное. Но, понимаешь, по большому счету, у меня ведь не было выбора, и я просто искал положительные моменты в происходящем. Но я никогда не был таким сознательным, как ты, я не хотел на войну. 

Теперь уже Стив положил свою руку поверх его. Баки поднял голову и улыбнулся.

– Я прекрасно помню, как ты спас меня из Аззано. Такой невозможный и… большой. И в то же время, наконец, правильный. Ты, прям, как бабочка, расправил крылья тогда. И все стали слушать тебя, и все перед тобою склонялись. И я… я тоже, как всегда, – Баки перевернул свою руку ладонью вверх, и их пальцы сами собой переплелись. – И ты мне ответил. Стиви, я помню, как ты пах, как дышал, когда мы впервые переспали. – Одно движение, плавное, кошачье, и Баки поднял их переплетенные руки к своему лицу и поцеловал пальцы Стива. Потом нахмурился и прижался к ним лбом. – Знаешь, Стиви, мне было так плохо в то время. Я держался только благодаря тебе. И только ради тебя. Чтобы не быть… недостойным. Нет, помолчи, – оборвал Баки его возражения. – Если бы ты знал, как я трусил перед тем поездом. Как никогда в жизни. Стиви… но, потом я упал. И… – Баки выпрямил плечи и осторожно отпустил руку Стива. Сглотнул и посмотрел прямо и… обреченно. – Я помню, как падал, но не как… упал, понимаешь? Стив. Меня словно не стало с того момента. Я очнулся уже на борту ЩИТа, среди чужих людей, говорящих о вещах, о которых я ничего не знал, – Баки коротко усмехнулся и помотал головой. – Я отвечал наугад, интуитивно стрелял из незнакомого оружия, которое знали мои руки, но не я сам. Я притворялся тем угрюмым, но явно страшным в бою чуваком, которого все во мне видели. Слава богу, рядом был ты. Ты был единственным, что имело смысл, Стив. Единственным, что я знал. И ты относился ко мне так же, как и всегда. И даже, куда… бережнее, нежнее. 

– На борту ЩИТа? – глухо повторил Стив и спросил: – Когда именно это началось?

– В прошлом августе, – глядя ему прямо в глаза, признал Баки и горько улыбнулся. – Ты уже сам понял, да? К чему я веду. С той базы в Оймяконе ты забрал не меня.

Стив молча зарылся обеими пятернями в свои отросшие волосы. 

– Стив, я не сказал тебе. Хотел сначала понять, что происходит. И… я возникал и пропадал снова, – Баки хмыкнул. – Это было так страшно. Дико. Я видел себя в зеркале и не узнавал. Рука эта железная со звездой. Тяжеленная, но рабочая. Мои собственные волосы, длинные, как у агента Картер. И твои люди вокруг... Когда я первый раз увидел Рамлоу, подумал, какой горячий мужик, и не помню, что хотел спросить у него, но Джек заступил мне дорогу и так хмуро поинтересовался: «Чего тебе от него надо, Зимний?», как будто я у Брока последний кусок хлеба отнять собирался. Наташа опять же… она говорила со мной по-русски, а я даже не сразу заметил, что это другой язык. Я понимал все слова, но не сами темы. И она все время делала такой вид, как будто у нас с ней есть какие-то общие секреты, а я понятия не имел, что у меня общего с шикарной русской шпионкой, которая ходит в комбинезоне в облипочку как в самой скучной ежедневной одежде. 

– Бак, пожалуйста, помолчи минутку, – попросил Стив, чувствуя, что Баки в извечной своей манере пытается перевести то, что началось, как признание, в разряд шуточек и анекдотов. А Стив сейчас просто не мог. Ему нужно было сначала уложить в голове то, что Баки сказал раньше. То, о чем он давно догадался и сам, но услышать это вот так все равно было тяжело. «С той базы в Оймяконе ты забрал не меня».

Полгода он целовал, обнимал и любил Баки – «Зимнего Солдата», – не признавая и не желая видеть, насколько тот все еще был Солдатом. Но как он мог сравнить? Он всегда видел в нем только Баки. Он всегда всем сердцем любил одного только Баки.

– Прости, Стив, – совсем тихо и снова так отчаянно прошептал Баки. – Прости, что молчал. 

– Бак…

– Прости. Я слышал, как бойцы называли меня «Зимним Солдатом», а потом я, ну, ты знаешь, я быстро разбираюсь в технике. Я нашел в твоем компьютере записи с этой меткой. Стив…

Баки весь сжался, пытаясь что-то сказать и не находя слов.

– Не надо, Баки. Ты здесь ни в чем не виноват, – попытался успокоить его Стив.

– Нет. Я же вижу, как ты ищешь его во мне. Я же не слепой, Стив. Я давно все знаю, – Баки поджал колени к груди, обнял их обеими руками, спрятал в них лицо, в эти мгновения так жутко похожий на свою вторую половину в их последний вечер вдвоем. – Стив, я надеялся, меня будет тебе достаточно. Но я же вижу, что ты любишь его. 

– Вы оба – одно и тоже. И я люблю тебя целиком. Бак, это я… виноват. Перед вами обоими, – Стив подался к нему, взял его руки, привычно сжал их в своих ладонях. – Когда я увидел тебя в той клетке, это был ты. Никто меня в этом не переубедит. Я знаю тебя, ты самый родной мой человек. Я узнаю тебя любым. Там ты был в ужасном состоянии, и физически, и, теперь я это понимаю, внутри. Бак, но это был ты, – Стив прижал его руки к своей груди. – Я плохо тогда соображал от радости, но теперь я практически уверен, что ты не вспомнил меня тогда. Ты даже не знал, можешь ли доверять мне. Но ты доверился. Бак! И потом ты вспоминал, и телом, и головой. Ты расцветал, Баки. Но я сказал одну вещь… честное слово, Бак, я не имел в виду, что в ГИДРе тебя сделали кем-то другим. А прозвучало так. Я говорил в твою защиту, а в итоге сильно ранил тебя. И даже и не понял, насколько сильно. 

Баки тихо подвинулся к нему и обнял его.

– Баки, у Старка была запись, где на Солдата притравливали кадетов. И он убил нескольких. Старк давил на то, что это дети, и так разозлил меня, что я сказал, что мой Баки не стал бы убивать детей. Я имел в виду, что не считаю их детьми, а вышло так, будто Солдат – это не ты. А на записи был ты. Я видел, что это ты. Я не имел в виду, что Солдат – это не ты. Что он хуже. Но ты… очевидно, услышал другое. Понимаешь, Баки. Ты всегда был собой. Но я тебя… разделил. Распластал на два человека: до и после. 

Баки слушал молча, очень внимательно.

– Я не знал, что такое вообще возможно: разделить память одного человека и сделать двоих. Баки, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя всего. До и после. Навсегда. Всего в целом. Для меня ты – это ты. Нет никакого «он», нет «Солдата». Есть ты. И я не представляю, что сделать и что сказать, чтобы ты снова стал целым. Прости, что на тебя это взваливаю. Бак, я люблю тебя.

Железная ладонь осторожно погладила его склоненную голову по затылку, и когда Стив поднял глаза, Баки очень спокойно сказал:

– Зато я знаю, Стиви. У меня есть одна мысль. Я попробую позвать его.

– Просто позвать? 

– Я думаю, он стал говорить со мной на каком-то моменте. Стал говорить и позвал меня. Теперь я позову его. – Баки выгнул бровь и дерзко спросил: – Чем я хуже? Я тоже смогу.

– Баки, ты… – «чудесный?», у Стива просто не было слов, чтобы описать свою благодарность за то, что он понимает.

– Не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь думать, что мы прикопали его на заднем дворе, – с грустной улыбкой произнес Баки. – И, знаешь, это круто – знать, что тебя любят даже Зимним Солдатом. Что ты узнаешь и будешь любить меня, несмотря ни на что. Это действительно очень круто. Хотя, наверно, просто ты такой, Стиви.

– Нет, это просто ты такой, Баки, – Стив притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал.

– Вообще-то я собирался сказать, что ты один такой близорукий осел, – засмеялся Баки ему в губы.

– Не ври. Я уже все слышал, – перебил его Стив и крепко обнял.

Если Баки был в силах разделить себя пополам... Кто, как не он сам, мог все и исправить?

– Люблю тебя, люблю, всего целиком.

Они впервые спали под собственной крышей с ощущением надежды, что все исправят. И дождь стучался им в окна.

На следующий день Стив стал делать мебель. На следующий день Баки стал ходить на озеро и делать мостки.

Несколько раз Стив предлагал ему помощь, но Баки упрямо отказывался.

Когда однажды с озера вернулся другой Баки, Стив сразу понял, что он другой. Он шел по протоптанной ими самими тропинке, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, оценивая рельефы ландшафта, преимущества и недостатки выбранного ими места для дома. Шагал так же пружиняще и легко, как Баки, но при этом будто весил килограмм на сорок больше.

Когда однажды с озера вернулся другой Баки, Стив в голос хотел закричать от счастья. Забыл, как собирался вести себя при встрече, просто бросился навстречу, схватил за плечи, крепко прижал к себе. И почувствовал, как его немного несмело обняли в ответ.

Голос Баки, когда он заговорил, прозвучал хрипло и низко, с откровенным недоверием:

– Я действительно совершенно разучился сосать яйца?

Стив бы, наверное, смутился, если бы это не было так нелепо. Если бы этот почти угрюмый вопрос не подтвердил его догадку:

– Господи, тебе удалось. Родной мой, как же я счастлив!

Другой Баки, прежний Баки, его Баки с морщинками у глаз, в которых больше не было обреченности и отчаяния, посмотрел на него тепло и очень нежно.

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал он и нахмурился. – Хотя использовать для этого код было пиздецки.

Баки, который не провел семьдесят лет в плену, не имел обыкновения выражать свои мысли матом.

Стив засмеялся, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и расплачется от нахлынувших чувств, а потом крепко и очень просто поцеловал его в губы. И спросил, потому что это было важно. Потому что он не мог и не хотел, и не собирался больше никогда считать Баки «Солдатом».

– Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?

– Меня зовут Баки, – ответил тот, почти что бросая вызов, и прямо посмотрел Стиву в глаза.

– Да, конечно, – едва справляясь с собственным горлом, ответил Стив и снова, не удержавшись, обнял его. – Спасибо за то, что вернулся.

– Можно подумать, мне оставили выбор, – хмыкнул Баки и спросил: – Ну, покажешь мне дом?

– Конечно, Баки, наш дом. Добро пожаловать, – Стив провел его по лестнице в десять ступеней на широкую террасу-крыльцо, открыл перед Баки дверь, которую они всего две недели назад доделывали и вешали вдвоем. – Тут гостиная. Она задумывалась максимально просторной.

– Девять окон. Два входа, – оценил Баки. – Дополнительные колонны в качестве опор.

– Стены из целиковых бревен. Зимой будет холодно, – сказал Стив.

– Туалет при этом снаружи. Мне Баки рассказал. 

– Даже здесь нашел, кому нажаловаться, – проворчал Стив, не переставая улыбаться. – Зато пахнуть не будет.

– Разберемся, – заверил его Баки так, будто хотел успокоить. – До зимы еще не близко, можно навес до туалета построить.

– Назовем его «галерея», – с облегчением засмеялся Стив.

– Назовем его «скоростной тоннель», – фыркнул Баки и спросил. – В кухне газ?

Стив кивнул, не в силах налюбоваться экономной мощью его движений. Надежной правильностью его присутствия.

– Наверх только одна лестница?

– Вторая внутри. Веревочная. При необходимости, ее можно спустить из окна.

– Хочу посмотреть второй этаж, – сказал Баки и, втянув ноздрями воздух, добавил: – Пахнет вкусно. Свежим деревом. И едой.

– Осмотришься и поедим, – улыбнулся Стив. – Сегодня готовлю я.

Баки явно хотел что-то сказать, но сдержал себя и молча направился к лестнице. На втором этаже были две пустые комнаты под гостевые спальни и единственная с самодельной мебелью – их. При виде широченной кровати, застеленной полным комплектом белого постельного белья, Баки коротко, жадно выдохнул, наклонился, погладил одеяло.

– Это здесь… ты его любишь? – совсем тихо спросил он.

Стив взял его за плечи и развернул к себе:

– Нет. Здесь мы любим друг друга. Понимаешь, ты… ты и я, – Стив запнулся, а потом с убежденностью продолжил. – Мы с тобой любим друг друга повсюду. Мы любим друг друга с детства. Всегда. А на постели мы занимаемся любовью.

Баки молчал. Не говорил ничего. Смотрел с сомнением и с надеждой.

– Бак. Пожалуйста. Говори со мной, – попросил Стив. – Я хочу понимать тебя. Я так… ты не представляешь, как я боюсь опять ошибиться. Говори со мной, Баки.

– Я… – Баки явно боролся с собой, чтобы не отвести взгляда. Быстро нервно облизнул губы, потер шею. – Я не знаю, сколько пробуду таким. – Стив сглотнул, еще не придумав, что можно на это ответить. Но тут Баки сказал: – Хочу успеть поесть и заняться с тобой любовью. Несколько раз. Если получится, потом еще поесть. И осмотреть территорию. Так можно?

– Конечно, Бак, – спокойно ответил Стив. – Сначала еда, верно? Пошли в кухню. И говори мне, пожалуйста, обо всем, что думаешь.

Баки кивнул и сказал:

– На мой взгляд, в спальне многовато окон. Слишком светло. И зимой будет холодно. Есть предложение сделать ставни.

– Я об этом не подумал. Ладно, сделаем ставни, – согласно кивнул Стив.

На первых ступенях лестницы он обернулся и вдруг крепко обнял Баки обеими руками за талию.

– Прости меня, Бак, пожалуйста. Ты очень мне нужен. Весь целиком. Не бросай меня. Я прошу. Пожалуйста, прости меня, Баки. Мне тебя очень не хватало.

Баки сначала застыл, почти испуганно напрягся под его руками, потом положил руки Стиву на плечи, наклонился и подул ему в макушку:

– Я знал, что я сильно лучше в сексе, – торжествующе сказал он. – Я лучше!

У Стива плечи задрожали от смеха.

– Баки, я совсем не о том. Ну да не важно. Я люблю тебя очень-очень. Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Это больше, чем просто секс. Это в сердце.

Стоя двумя ступенями ниже, Стив снизу вверх посмотрел в лицо Баки, и тот вдруг погладил его по щеке и сказал:

– Конечно, я понимаю, Стиви. Я не тупой, – он помолчал. Потом еще пошуршал его по щеке и добавил: – Не могу решить, нравится мне твоя борода или нет. Скажи, ты просто так вдруг забросил бриться или это должно что-то значить?

Они ели макароны с тушенкой, на скорую руку сварганенные Стивом, все проще и легче болтая про все подряд. Потом просто молча пили горячий крепкий чай.

– Пойдем? – спросил Баки. – Уже можно? Будем заниматься любовью?

– Конечно, – кивнул Стив и повел его наверх. – Обещай, что будешь делать только то, что правда захочешь? Не надо пытаться впечатлить меня своими умениями. Я помню, что ты крут. Я хочу тоже делать тебе приятно.

Баки обдумал его предложение и решительно кивнул.

Они занимались любовью полночи. И Баки с самого начала не был зажат и, даже уступив Стиву вести во всем, откликался на прикосновения легко и охотно, и смотрел при этом так любопытно и ласково, что Стив буквально захлебывался от затапливающей его нежности.

Его Баки с морщинками у глаз, Баки, которого они нашли в клетке на брошенной базе, мягко выдыхал, дрожал и прогибался вслед за его руками, тянулся губами навстречу губам. Жадно и очень внимательно слушал все, что Стив говорил ему в мгновения близости. Обнимал всем собой и отдавался охотно и доверчиво. Всем собой.

Без вопросов и без стыда откликаясь на предложение Стива кончить, как только ему захочется.

А после он задумчиво трогал подушки и простынь, собирал в руках одеяло и нюхал пододеяльник. Расслабленный и мягкий. Не избалованный хорошей жизнью и любознательный до всего нового.

Потом они еще раз поели. Немного поспали и снова занялись любовью.

Баки не исчезал почти две недели. Потом как-то утром в постели со Стивом проснулся тот же Баки, что ходил колдовать на озеро.

– У меня получилось! – сразу же сказал он.

– Да, родной, – улыбнулся Стив и поцеловал его в нос. А потом сказал: – Спасибо тебе. Дом ты одобрил. И мы сделали ставни. А еще ты написал себе письма.

– Дай посмотреть! – тут же подскочил Баки в кровати.

Баки читал их быстро и жадно. Потом только фыркнул:

– Он что, думает, я совсем не умею о тебе заботиться? Да я делал это, когда его еще и на свете не было.

– Напиши ответ, – посоветовал Стив. – Это же ты предложил, чтобы вы обменивались письмами.

– Я напишу. Все напишу, – заворчал Баки, наконец, вылезая из кровати и начиная одеваться. – Сейчас поем, а потом напишу ему, что я думаю.

– Я люблю тебя, Баки, – в спину ему сказал Стив.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – обернувшись, просто ответил тот.

Они менялись то с большими интервалами, то по нескольку раз в день. Они писали друг другу письма, половину из которых, как быстро заметил Стив, скоро стали составлять рецепты, что приготовить, и очень интимные советы. Они прикалывались над ним. Иногда не давая ему понять, с кем из них он сейчас общался.

Стив не возражал, что они смеются над ним. Он по нескольку раз в день при любой возможности признавался Баки в любви.

Кончилась осень, наступила зима. Леса вокруг засыпало снегом. Они топили печь, прогревали дом. Откапывали дорожку к туалету и к колодцу. Ходили охотиться (охотился больше Баки), готовили, читали книги. Вырезали всякую мелочь из дерева. Разговаривали обо всем на свете. Целовались. Занимались любовью.

Раз в неделю они ездили в крошечный городок у железнодорожной станции закупать продукты. Если их там и узнавали, то предпочитали не подавать виду. С подачи аптекаря их там звали «косматыми голубками», и, похоже, никого это особо не напрягало. Тот же аптекарь и вовсе, кажется, завел под них отдельную статью доходов, ящиками закупая для них анальную смазку и всегда очень вежливо интересуясь, что понравилось больше, что меньше. Стив вечно выскакивал из аптеки поржать на улице, пока Баки на полном серьезе торговался с хозяином и выбивал им скидки.

Они возвращались к себе, разбирали покупки. Готовили, ели, разговаривали, занимались любовью.

Баки научился отлично ставить силки на зайцев, и Стива к середине зимы уже подташнивало от зайчатины. Они выделывали шкурки, которые большей частью продавали потом скупщику в городке у станции. К тому же Баки на чистом наитии сам сшил из них шапку, получившуюся так удачно, что он подарил ее Стиву. А потом долго мучился со второй, для себя, потому что, что он ни делал, сколько ни перекраивал, у него все равно выходил меховой колпак.

– Зато ты теперь совсем как Робинзон Крузо, – посмеивался над ним Стив и отказывался меняться шапками.

Они брали в городе книги. Там не было библиотеки как таковой, но были два стеллажа в магазине у станции, где люди обменивались книгами. Про Робинзона Крузо они там не нашли, но разжились Майн Ридом и Кервудом.

Обычно Стив читал вслух, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Баки иногда забегал вперед, если помнил книгу, или же, наоборот, возмущался и переживал, как ребенок, над перипетиями сюжета, если не помнил.

Весна пришла ранняя и теплая. В апреле все уже густо цвело и лес дрожал от пения птиц.

В апреле Баки задумался о посадке фруктовых деревьев морозостойких пород.

А потом вечером, когда Стив раздевался, а Баки уже сидел в постели, он сказал:

– Стиви, ведь скоро Пасха.

– Наверно, – спокойно ответил Стив. – В следующий раз спросим на станции точные даты. Думаешь приготовить что-то особенное? Я не очень помню, что полагается есть на Пасху.

– Я сейчас не об этом. Тебя послушать, так я кроме еды ни о чем и думать не могу, – Баки сердито замотал головой, потом очень серьезно посмотрел на Стива. – Стиви, я помню, как ты удивился, когда увидел, как моя семья празднует Пейсах. Сара была тогда на дежурстве, ты ночевал у нас, потому что мы были совсем маленькие. А это был Пейсах.

– Я не помню, – честно признал Стив. Хотя неправда. Очень смутно он помнил, как Винифред, мама Баки, накрывая большой стол, заранее инструктировала Стива и смешно наряженного Баки в маленькой шапочке, что, пока дедушка будет читать молитвы, надо сидеть смирно и выглядеть приличными. Наверное, это и был Пейсах.

– Я помню это, но еще я помню, как в Советской ГИДРе бойцы... в общем, понимаешь, Стив, ни советская власть, ни ГИДРА не одобряли всей этой пасхальной дребедени. Но я помню, как бойцы варили яйца в луковой шелухе, чтобы они становились темно-красными, как из дерева. А потом через три дня они ели эти яйца с солью и целовались в щеки по три раза. Не говоря ничего. Это тоже была Пасха, – Баки посмотрел на обе свои ладони, будто взвешивая в них два эти воспоминания, потом поднял глаза на Стива. – Понимаешь, я помню и то, и другое. Одновременно.

Стив молча сел рядом с ним и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

В нужный день они покрасили яйца в луковой шелухе и потом трижды поцеловались в щеки, прежде чем съесть их.

Потом, в мае, их три недели полоскали страшные грозы. За которыми пришла почти нестерпимая жара.

А следом за ней к ним приехали Брок Рамлоу и Джек Роллинз. И заняли вдвоем одну гостевую спальню.

Брок снова долго уговаривал Стива вернуться. Уговаривал, пока разделывали на террасе молодого самца косули, добытого Баки. Уговаривал, пока потом отмывали пол. Уговаривал, когда ели. Потом махнул рукой и пошел с Джеком купаться.

Стив нашел Баки на втором этаже, сидевшим, свесив ноги наружу из окна, с чашкой остывшего кофе в руке.

– Вот ты где, – сказал он. – Что у нас интересного?

Баки кружкой показал в сторону озера. Стив обнял его за плечи и проследил направление.

Там в высокой траве лежал Джек. Лежал вниз лицом, выделяясь в пышной зелени своей бледной кожей. На спине его, оливковый от природы и багровый от ожоговых рубцов, лежал Брок. Его поджарые ягодицы плавно, неторопливо двигались. Джек под ним не шевелился вообще. Ветер качал траву. По озеру бежала мелкая рябь. Брок медленно, полусонно имел Джека. Их головы соприкасались. Зрелище завораживало.

– Думаю, он счастлив, – тихо сказал Баки.

Стив не стал спрашивать, о ком именно речь.

– Они заслуживают друг друга.

Баки коротко тихо фыркнул. А потом вдруг спросил:

– Стив, а ты счастлив? Со мной?

«Что делает тебя счастливым?» – прозвучал в его памяти голос Сэма. И теперь он точно знал ответ.

– Конечно, Баки, – просто ответил Стив. – Ты и делаешь меня счастливым.

 

Конец


End file.
